In the Clearing of the Forest
by DarkHonda
Summary: Encounters in the clearing of the forest can be adventurous as much as romantic and sullen. Meet your favorite yellow and red rangers as they challenge each other in the clearing of the forest. Andros and Ashley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters you recognize arenot mine; plot, new characters, places etc. AREmine!

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by Darkhonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter one**

It was not the wedding she wanted, nor the husband she wanted. All she knew was that she came of age and that her family betrothed her a long time ago to one of the most noble families in KO-35. A family who holds the Power.

An ancient prophecy said that two would possess the greatest power of all, together they would bring peace and quiet to KO-35. Through time it was believed that those who possess the power are the decedents of the karovan tribes. Yet through ages, an inter tribes path which was known as the Path of Three, has made it hard to find these two. The tribes evolved into one nation, the karovan nation, and as any nation there were inter-tribe marriage. Yet only one family kept marring within her tribe's people, which made the common karovans believe that the chosen ones would come from it. It was known as the Kadan family, the family whose father was Kadan the Great.

The Kadan family ruled on most karovan lands, protecting the lands and employing many families. The head of the family was Tiaren and the rumors about him where many, why once it was told he killed a lion with his bare hands! He was the most courageous human KO-35 has ever known and was one of the proudest, too. He was also given the most sacred sign of nobility: dual hair color.  
Most of the Kadan males had dual colored hair, it was a trait well preserved by inner tribe marriage. The Kadans were proud of the purity of their marriages; the dual hair color was slowly building a reputation of nobility and honor. The commons learnt to respect the dual haired and Tiaren as their leader. She knew he had two children, a boy and a girl, they were twins; the daughter was recently betrothed to a young noble, owner of many lands and a well known heart breaker. Yet it wasn't the young maid that interested her but the young warrior, the heir to the Kadans' status and lands, the one she would belong to in a few months' time.

It wasn't clear for her how she was betrothed to such a family, so wealthy and well known. Her family wasn't one of the nobles; all they had was a small fortune which bought them their little piece of land in the countryside. The heir to her father's status was her older brother, Jeffrey, who was recently married, and has given their father great satisfaction with the birth of his two sons.  
She was grateful to the stars for Jeffrey; with his marriage he created a diversion strong enough to keep their father from nagging her about the Kadans. He wanted her to visit the Kadans' castle, to meet her soon to be husband and to make a good first impression, she refused. She didn't like the idea of her father marrying her off to some idiotic self proclaimed prince that all he does everyday is thinking about himself and how much money he makes.

She liked being free as the wind, doing whatever she wanted how she wanted. She couldn't imagine her whole life obeying orders from some arrogant prince; she had to do something about it. And besides, she was way too young to get married, seventeen and a half, she hasn't even had her first kiss and her father was talking about marriage?

"If only I could run away…" she suggested herself desperately, sitting on a large branch in her favorite spot in the clearing of the forest. From that spot she could observe the by passers, those who were only a temporarily disturbance in her solitude in the forest. She enjoyed the peace and quiet the clearing of the forest had to offer, the gentle sounds of nature; a little stream flowing near by, birds nesting at the treetops of old oaks and pines, the little animals that were sometimes visible in their lazy life, raccoons, squirrels, rabbits, deer and sometimes even a small fox.

She sighed, _'I could never do that, I will never disgrace father,'_ she decided, even the forest couldn't distract her from her unfortunate luck.  
Her father was important to her, he loved her dearly and she knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her_. 'And besides, he truly believes that marrying me off to some jerk of a prince would make my future better,'_ she reminded herself. She was grateful for her father's concern, for his unconditional love and endless patience for her, yet knew that her being married to a stranger would cause nothing but unnecessary pain. Did her father really think that she'd fall in love in the second her eyes would lay on that prince? Did he really think she's some kind of a princess from an ancient karovan bedtime story?  
She didn't want a prince! She wanted a real warrior to love her, she wanted to have the right to love any warrior her heart desires. Why couldn't her father understand it? Why couldn't he let her live life they way she wanted to live them?

The sound of hooves trampling the forest's ground cut her deep thoughts and she jumped off the tree, deciding to take a look at the passer. Not many dared to go into the forest at all and she didn't want any crowd to dare too, she liked the solitude of it. She mounted her beloved horse, Sienna, mustard colored horse, and rode to the far end of the forest, where she thought she heard the hooves.  
In her way her to the edge of the forest she saw a large grey horse right in front of her, but Sienna didn't and bewildered, she jumped on her two back legs neighing her fear.

"Woooow, easy girl, easy Sienna," she said softly to the horse, clinging to the reins while trying to ease the horse. Slowly, her beloved horse relaxed and Ashley was free to examine the stranger; he wore a white tunic, covered by grey doublet and a pair of black breeches with big black leather boots. There was a big sword in its scabbard hanging from his belt on his waste and he smiled cheekily.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, frowning at his bright smile.

"I am Zhane of Sar," he paused and took a slight bow, still on his horse, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement, "I came to announce the forthcoming of Andros of Kadan." He said kindly and she nearly fell off her horse.

"What!" she nearly shouted, furious, obviously.

Zhane chuckled, amused, as the girl on the horse's face were a mixture of shock, awe and fury. As she turned her horse and started her leaving for her home, he could hear her muttering, "I'm going to kill Dad..." he laughed as he eased his horse and rode after her.

_'Well, Andros, I think you have met your match in temper,'_ he thought brightly, _'they are perfect for each other!'_ he determined and was laughing the rest of the way to Hammond Hall.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, did you like it? I think it's a fairly nice start. Look, there's this button on your left side it says "go", so press on it and **submit a review**! Believe me, you'll feel a whole lot better afterwards! Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters you recognize not mine; plot, new characters, places etc. mine!

_**A/N:** well, thank you guys for all of the great stuff.. er.. I meant, great **reviews**! Here comes another chapter… which is **dedicated to Marieke**. Are you bored now:P  
Oh, and I know this one is boring but.. come see chapter three! (scroll to the end to see the closing A/N to figure out why)_

_**Jenny:** :P Well, I had to use her last name somehow :D_

_**zeopurple:** you coolie:)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I'm glad you love it. I'm hoping you'll still like it after this chap :P_

_**Star Fata:** here's more :P less interesting, though.._

_**C.C.C:** Now you can review all of my stories :P , it was automatically not receiving anonymous and I've changed that option immediately after I found out! Thanks )_

_**AH/AY:** you know I love you! ;happy tears; _

_**Phantom Rogue:** you know I love you too! ;squeals in happiness;_

_**Amanda:** thanks. Stay tuned :P_

_**TRISH:** here's the update, where are you:P_

_**SweetSas:** you know I love you ;gives you cookie;_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by Darkhonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter two**

The wooden doors of the Hammond Hall were opened with a furious kick when a young woman dressed in her riding habit; brown breeches, boots, vest and a yellow tunic, entered the room. She was obviously furious, her face red with anger and she was pouting her dismay from the recent events. She has taken a few steps in the direction of her father's favorite quarters, yet she stopped as she figured he wouldn't be there, but probably working. As she turned to find her father at the grand hall, she suddenly faced him; he was accompanied with her older brother, Jeffrey.

"Dad!" she almost shouted, trying to keep her talk still respectful toward the man who created her. Her brother looked fearful, he knew all too well how angry can she get, her anger was like a hurricane, strong, uncontrollable and spreading destruction. He whispered a few words in their father's ear and disappeared, most likely to greet the young lord warrior who came to announce the forthcoming of Andros of Kadan.

Her father sighed his, now lost, hope that she would greet their guests in a _somewhat_ gentler way than this, he had, of course, foreseen her reaction and rage. He walked over to her, slowly, hoping her fury would ease until he would have to deal with her.

"Ashley, you must go to your room and prepare yourself. Dress modestly yet admirably," he tried to order, but he knew her all too well and knew he could not order her to do something against her will. After all, she was his baby daughter. She pouted her disagreement, as her older brother returned to the hall, accompanied by the young blond warrior she met a few minutes ago.

"Welcome, young warrior!" her father greeted the blond blue eyed _enemy_ with a wide smile. How could he do this to her? How? How could he have sold her to the _enemy_ this way? She glared at her father's guest and walked away from the hall, to the wooden staircase that led to her room. It was only a few moments later that she heard her brother following her, but before she turned to her room she glared at him and announced:

"I'm not going down for dinner!" and shut the door to her room behind her, making the corridor shake with the closing of the door. All Jeffrey could do was to stare helplessly at her closed door, knowing she would not come down to dinner even if it's the last thing she'll ever do. She was, after all, _that_ stubborn.

_**Later that day**_

It was sunset when she noticed the three noble horses which were galloping to Hammond Hall. She was seated against the wooden window's frame, watching the grounds from her house until the horizon, trying to think the whole marriage issue through. She noticed two of the forthcoming horsemen where obviously Kadans, one with brown hair streaked blond and the other with black hair streaked brown, and the third horseman was a bald guy, his scalp shining. She made a sound of protest and let herself fall on her bed, desperate.  
Oh, how she wanted to wake up from this nightmare, how she wanted it all to be a bad dream. "But it's not," she told herself aloud, "You better believe it, Ashley, your life is this nightmare." She sighed and tried to ignore her demanding stomach by sinking her face into the soft comforting pillow. She hasn't eaten since breakfast.

A light stroke on her face woke her up; she looked at the old man sitting on a chair next to her bed. It was her father, she smiled a sleepy smile at him and he chuckled gently. He handed her a plate with chicken and rice, and a glass of water. She rose and gently took the plate, eating slowly in front of him, he looked at her fondly.  
She was his little girl, all grown up now, in a few months she'd be married, in a year- maybe even a mother, but she was still his little girl. He never wanted to anger her that much, to make her hate him, but she and Andros of Kadan were _meant_ to be. _'It wasn't even Tiaren's decision,'_ he sighed as he recalled, _'it was the last prophet's, Zordon.'_ He smiled bitterly, _'KO-35 needs peace and quiet,'_ he told himself, trying to convince himself with the right of this marriage, 'the _humans who live here deserve it,'_ he knew.

He sighed as he saw his beloved daughter has finished eating and was looking at him pleadingly. He took a long breath; she needed to know it wasn't his decision.

"Ashley, sweetie, I think it's time we talk about your marriage," he said quietly, "I know you have many questions, you may ask now, my child, but I don't think I'll be able to answer them all." He looked sadly at her and she noticed how sad he was.

"Why…?" she couldn't even finish her sentence and tears were streaming on her cheeks.

"It wasn't my decision, love, it was the decision of the great prophet, Zordon, and even the mighty Tiaren didn't have a word in this. It's not up to me, it never was." He whispered and Ashley cried even harder, Glieron found his eyes tearing as well; he tried to hold the tears inside.

"But, Tiaren objects inter tribes' marriage! Why would he support this marriage?" she asked trying to argue, her voice trembling.

"Our young guest, Zhane of Sar, has explained that during the last 20 years Tiaren has gotten used to the idea that his son would be the one to break the Kadans' tradition. He has raised his son to be a competent warrior and he believes his son's character is a strong one that may overcome you." he answered slowly, choosing his words so he would not infuriate his daughter. "He is not a mean person and will not harm you while staying at Kadan Castle. He respects you, Ashley," her father told her.

She couldn't believe it, _'Tiaren of Kadan respects **me**? A simple karovan?'_ she wondered, _'why would he? What is there, that in the stars' name, I don't know of?_ _And what dad meant by overcome me?'_ she was about to ask her father more but he got up, kissed her forehead, took her plate and glass and left her room without a word. She was awed.

_'Tiaren and dad can't do anything about it,' _she realized, _'but Andros and I can.'_ She thought as she began feeling drowsy again…

* * *

**A/N:**_ all I am allowed to say that a certain lady meets a certain Kadan in the clearing of the forest :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters you recognize not mine; plot, new characters, places etc. mine!

_**A/N:** here it comes……;holds breath; the moment we've all been waiting for…  
**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Phantom Rogue, you're grand:)**_

_**AH/AY:** You're the best :D Now, let's kill Maura!_

_**Star Fata:** thanks, I'm trying, I hope you'd like this one… it a whole lot better to my opinion…_

_**SweetSas:** I love you, mate :D I hope you feel better, and if not, there's a Kadan waiting for you, just scroll down!_

_**DizneeDol:** I'm glad you think it's interesting XD , I love you too:)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** Now, if you were Ashley, would you have a problem marrying a Kadan named Andros? ;jumping on you; Huh? Huh? ;snickers; see? I told you! you wouldn't have a problem!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** there you go, slytherin mate :P ;bows; all for you:)_

_**C.C.C.:** I see you've taken seriously my "go review comment", I like it in a reader P and thanks, I really hope you'd enjoy this one… I had no prob understanding your English at all. You're alright mate :)_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter three**

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise but Ashley was long gone from her room. Silently she approached the kitchens of the mansion, her stomach grumbling in need of food. Grouchily she entered the kitchens, hoping to be alone but finding the bald guy and the blond guy sitting there, talking quietly.  
She was happy she dressed in her riding habit that morning; she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she had been dressed properly. She didn't honor them, how could she honor men who supported marriage of two _total _strangers? These two were an enemy to her, an enemy that would make the rest of her life hell.  
They looked at her surprised as she entered the kitchen and helped herself with a glass of water, ignoring her guests she put her empty glass on the table, took a carrot out of one of the cupboards and when she was about to head out of the kitchen's door-

"Ashley, why aren't you welcoming your guests?" it was Jeffrey, _'busted',_ she thought and turned to her so called guests.

"Er... hi," she said smiling, her brother standing next to her, "I'm Ashley and it's very kind of you to come here and _force_ me to mar-" Jeffrey put his hand on her mouth. Zhane and baldy looked pretty amused as they both got up and kissed her hand.

"I'm Zhane of Sar, I believe we met," the blond told her with a grin, bowing. She stifled a laugh, he was just too cute! _'The devil looks cute too,'_ she thought and did nothing more than sneer his way.

"Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson," the bald guy kissed her hand, "but please, call me TJ," he smiled and she nodded her head in agreement. He looked nice too, his smile was captivating but she couldn't let looks deceive her. She just couldn't! So she glowered at TJ.

"Very nice to meet you," she said after she got loose from Jeffrey's grip, walking toward the kitchen door, "I hope I won't meet you _ever_ again," she muttered under her breath and ran to the stables. She hurried to Sienna's stable and feed the carrot to her, stroking her gently, waiting for her to finish the carrot.

"Ready for today's adventure?" she asked and the horse neighed, Ashley smiled. "I take it as a 'yes', or you want to get me married too?" she asked the horse suspiciously, it shook her head. "Good, ready to go?" she asked her horse, it neighed again and Ashley led Sienna out of the stables. She mounted her and rode off to her favorite part of the forest.

She let Sienna wander around the forest and climbed her favorite tree, sitting on her branch and watching the sunrise. Dawn was spectacular! Her eyes fixed on the horizon, as the skies were filled with sweet colors- purple, orange and light blue that slowly filled her soul. _'There is nothing more perfect than this,'_ she decided, _'nothing.'  
_The forest came to life again, the sparrows woke up the forest and slowly, the animals left their burrows in search of breakfast.  
Ashley giggled quietly when a doe with her little fawn suddenly jumped nearby, grazing the freshly dewed grass_. 'What an amazing picture,'_ she thought smiling. Suddenly an arrow sliced the air in the deer's direction and punctured the tree behind the deer. Ashley frowned and jumped on the ground, fearless; she took the arrow out of the old tree's trunk and examined it. She could hear its owner's steps getting closer with each second while she looked at the arrow, it was made of wood, its arrowhead was made of metal, sharp cruel metal. Its notch was branded with the letter _A_ and was decorated with a red feather.

_'This means only one person,'_ Ashley thought furiously, _'Andros of Kadan,'_ she waited for him to show up, ready to attack him for hunting in her forest. _'How dare he?'_ she thought, _'how dare he hunt in m forest? To kill innocent creatures for fun!'_ so she waited, her hands across her chest, her legs planted to the ground, as his steps were heard louder as he was getting closer to the clearing of the forest…

A young man showed up in front of her, he wore a red working shirt, black breeches and a black belt, a sword hung in its scabbard from the belt. His black boots were full of dirt and there was a quiver hanging on his left shoulder, full of arrows just like the one she was holding. She threw an intimidating glare at him, an act that made her look straight in his face, and what face it was… she held her breath without even knowing it, he was a Kadan alright, tall, broad shoulders, muscled and god forbid, penetrating hazel eyes. His hair was in shoulder length, light brown crossed by blond stripes. She couldn't divert her gaze from him, for a second there; she almost _wanted_ to be his wife.  
_'Oh no, Ashley, you better snap out of this **now**!'_ she commanded herself and immediately glared at him.

"I forbid you to hunt in my forest," she said coolly, "you almost _killed _my favorite deer!" she complained, he smirked at her and put his chin in his palm.

"Who are you to forbid anything on me?" he asked her sending an arrogant look, her temper raised in that same second.

"You will _not _hunt here any longer and I don't even care if you're Zordon the prophet himself!" she spat and he smirked at her.

"Try and stop me," he challenged her with a grin and she, as she never backed down from a challenge, happily accepted. She whistled and after second later Sienna returned. Ashley took off her sword from the scabbard on the saddle.

"I will." She told him and he took his sword out of the scabbard, it was much bigger than her own sword, the blade much longer and the handle set with rubies. Her own sword was set with ambers.

The honing of the swords was heard in the whole forest, the little animals ran away from the clearing of the forest, scared as the two humans were stubborn in their fight.  
At first the red was stronger, meeting her attacks in midway to him, blocking every trick she might try, yet as strong as he was the yellow was much faster, evading his attacks as much as he blocked her and even more. She was skilled, she knew how to use a sword but he was even better, controlling his sword as if it was another limb of his body. His attacks were massive and almost un-evasive, but she was swifter and much competent than he could ever imagine.

The fight was starting to slow both of them down, they were panting their tiredness; each wishing the other would admit defeat, yet none was going to give up on such a glorious victory. It was a dance of colors but at the end, in the clearing of that forest, the swift and faster has won. The red warrior has fallen on the ground and yellow was pointing her sword at his throat.

"No hunting in my forest, Kadan," she panted her demand and he grinned, "I'm Ashley," she said while taking the sword from his throat, still panting and offered her hand, to help him get up.

"Your forest? Then I must apologize, m'lady," he said panting as well, and helped himself get up, ignoring her offered hand. As he stood up he took a bow in front of her. "I must've been wrong to hunt here," he told her with an apologetic smile. She smiled back and handed him the arrow she picked from the tree trunk.

"No thanks, keep it," he said with an amazing smile, she felt as if she was melting, dissolving to a puddle. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't know who am I? I'm Ashley of _Hammond Hall_," she said and looked at him suspiciously, "and you are..?" suddenly she heard shouts, _"Andros!"_ from the distance, he immediately looked alarmed.

"Late, I'm **_so_** late! If Master Andros catches me with his arrows, I'm history!" he announced and quickly disappeared in the woods.

* * *

_**A/N:** well… wasn't that bad, right? ;D Who do you think the Kadan was:P  
Enjoyed it? Review and tell your friend, Didn't enjoy it? Review anyway and tell me!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Characters you recognize not mine; plot, new characters, places etc. mine

_**A/N:** here comes another one, the next one will take a **little** while though.  
This chap dedicated to C.C.C. that made me post this one after receiving her/his review;) **You're galactic, C.C.C. !**_

_**AH/AY:** guinea pig :P ;gives you cookie;_

_**Phantom Rogue:** guinea pig2 :P and since you know what happens next… nana banana! ;gives you cookie;_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** Twin brother… hold on, Andros HAS a twin! But it's Karone! (which hopefully, we would all meet in later chaps), what about your theory now:P maybe they're a triplet and servantboy was given away? ;gives you cookie;_

_**TRISH:** you'll find it out, scroll down:) ;gives you cookie;_

_**zeopurple:** as I said, check up the triplet theory, because Andros does have a twin who is Karone:P ;gives you cookie;_

_**Star Fata:** Aww man, since when Ashley does stuff she should've been doing? (aka sneaking in the forest, being mean to baldy and blondy… ;D ) ;gives you cookie;_

_**thepoweroflove:** there you go:) ;gives you cookie;_

_**SweetSas:** How do you know it's Andros……? ;snickersevilly and hands cookie;_

_**C.C.C.:** well, if it's so obvious why didn't he tell her he was Andros? as you would see in a sec, he affected her! and why did he run away half scared to death Andros would catch him with his arrows? I don't know what about you, I'd consider the triplet theory. Sounds fitting. ;hands chapter and cookie;_

_**Why did everyone get cookies? Well, because I love you and I'm happy you reviewed!**_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter four**

She couldn't forget her encounter with the attractive Kadan the previous day at the clearing of the forest. She didn't even know his name, just what he made her feel; mesmerized, embarrassed, melting, happy, spellbound_. '**Definitely** spellbound,'_ she thought to herself in the morning of the morrow, as she was sitting on her branch in the clearing of the forest. The sun has just risen and Sienna dared to visit other places than the clearing, in search after fresher grass. Ashley looked at the horizon, _'it's a nice morning,'_ she decided, smiling as she noticed a little fox from afar, drinking in the nearby stream. She smiled at nature's most amazing creation; there was nothing gentler and softer than that inspiring sight in front of her._ 'Nature's glory,'_ she decided.

"So, are you coming here a lot?" someone asked and she lost her hold on the tree and fell, startled. She looked at the laughing Kadan in front of her, frowning, he was laughing at _her_.

"Would you _please_ let me know next time that you're here, without scaring me to death?" she demanded from the ground, he offered his hand and she took it. His touch was electrifying, he was a man yet his touch was so gentle, soft, even caring in a way. She felt herself mesmerizing. _Again_.  
She found herself wondering how it would feel like being in his strong arms, being able to touch him, being protected by him. She looked at their hands, clasped together and frowned. He laughed softly when he noticed, as he was pulling her up ever so lightly, yet this simple gesture, often made by two friends made her blush furiously, was this what they were, friends? _'I don't even know this guy, for all I care he can be Andros of Kadan himself, and I will **not** be friends with enemy number one!'_ she decided, frowning again. Yet it wasn't the only thing on her mind, for that was the first time his laughter kind of sounded _good_ in her ears, and that alone scared her. _'What is happening to me?'_ she wondered.

"I thought it was your forest," he said half chuckling, waking her from her deep thoughts, her hand still in his. She didn't want to take her hand out of his in spite her thoughts, but she didn't have a choice, after all, she _was_ betrothed to _his master_. She slid her hand slowly out of his, avoiding his gaze as she was doing so, still blushing. Yet when her hand was free of his hand, she replied.

"It is my forest, Kadan," she said proudly and dared to smile sweetly at him and he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you know everything about you forest, then?" he paused, "including stray wanderers who happen to stand behind your tree?" he asked, smirking in victory.

"No," she told him with a glint of truth in her eyes, leaning on her tree, "the forest has many secrets, I wouldn't even dream to know them all," she closed her eyes and happily filled her lungs with the forest's air. "And besides, Kadan, I thought I told you _not_ to hunt here," She shot a warning glare at him and he put his hands in the air.

"See? No arrows!" he exclaimed while giving her the most innocent face she ever saw. She giggled as he continued and bowed in front of her, his head lower than hers and his eyes looking up at her. "I came to seek the wonderful company of a forest nymph," he smiled and she felt herself melting, "her name is Lady Ashley."

"Why, M'lord, I think you have found her," she smiled, deciding she would play his little game, if only to finally realize who he is. His smile was sly and seducing, maybe he was one of those men Charlotte, their cook, warned her about, those who want only one thing from a woman: to steal her innocence. Yet with the heat of the moment she decided to stick around and see if he really is one of those.  
She looked at him curiously yet suspiciously; she circled him with her chin resting on her hand, examining his clothes checking he's not hiding any arrows. When she looked at his back she could hear him chuckle a bit, she smiled to herself and cast a glance at his back. It which was wrapped in a white tunic that was tightened to his body with a black belt, his nicely round butt was packed in red breeches. _'Yep, **definitely** a Kadan, only Kadans can look **that** good,' _she told herself and quickly poked his left shoulder twice, he sent her an amused gaze with half a smile. She stifled a giggle, he was _not_ the only one allowed to play.

"And you are?" she asked arrogantly as a tiny smile decorating her lips. His smile grew instantly bigger and she was captivated.

"Coran of Kadan," he bowed again, "the faithful servant of Milord Andros son of Tiaren of Kadan," he grinned fully now and she felt herself dissolving into a puddle of Ashley. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity, as a question formed in her mind. She blushed, a bit timid to ask, but eventually did.

"What can you tell me about you lord Andros of Kadan?" she asked quietly, yet he somehow looked happy with the question. He sat on the ground, his back leaning against the tree trunk and she sat next to him.

"What do you think of him?" he asked and for the first time, she felt uncomfortable with sharing her opinion about Andros of Kadan, his master. _'I know what I think of him and I must stand behind my opinion,'_ she decided and took a long breath.

"I think Andros of Kadan is nothing but a coward, a self proclaimed prince and basically a jerk." She said quietly without looking at his face, she actually felt the chill of shame wrapping her, embracing her. She couldn't even explain these feelings that suddenly encircled her heart, when she dared looking at him; he was looking rather sullen, frowning, maybe even mad? His hazel eyes lacked the twinkle that they possessed a minute ago.

"_Prince_ Andros," she said mockingly, "is something I never wanted," she whispered to him, sighing. She couldn't understand how she told him that, with such a nerve she never thought she had. He eyed her eerily now and rather pensive, his expression changed to an unreadable one as she tried to figure out his awkwardness. She wondered why Coran was so uptight now, he looked weird frowning like this, she was used to see him laughing… And besides, she didn't even started talking about that snobbish prince that is staying in _her_ house and haven't even _tried_ to show himself in front of her!

Disappointed from Coran's lack of reaction, _'he didn't even protest against the horrible things I said about his master,'_ she mused and decided not to say anymore. Embarrassed, she quickly climbed on her tree, watching Coran getting up, turning away and leaving the forest quickly without another word.

She watched him leaving from a distance, he walked quickly, his steps large and his gaze stuck on the ground. It seemed he was in deep thought, his shoulders were stretched and he walked proudly. His sight made her tremble with an amazing warmth that flooded her, she wished she'd known what was wrong with him, what made him just get up and leave? Sure, she criticized his master, _'fine! So I insulted his master, but he could've just said something and not leaving me here hanged by a thread!'_ she exclaimed to her defense. But a gloomy feeling of loneliness was sneaking to her heart and she knew that tonight she wouldn't go down to dinner. Again.

* * *

_**A/N: review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are ot mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:**_here's another chapter, I'm sorry it took so long and that this is short, I was working on a few chapters for a while, and this is the hardest. It will take a while for chap 6 to be uploaded from a few reasons (mostly because I decided to write a new chap 6 and post the original chap 6 as chap 7). **  
I want to thank to Phantom Rogue who helped me with this hard chapter** (Andros can be frustrating sometimes!)_

_**Phantom Rogue:** I don't think so :P triplet theory, remember?_

_**AH/AY:** I TOLD you that legless lizard was Andros!_

_**Star Fata:** well, the no dinner is just her way to protest, she could go down anytime she wants to (I'm considering it for the next chap). And besides, I'd say this Karovan dual colored hair guy is worth it :P_

_**zeopurple:** you'll have to read this chap.. ;) _

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** well, she should be! It's only fair…. ;D_

_**C.C.C.:** I'm glad to meet you, Connie:) , and I told you guys- they're a triplet!_

_**SweetSas:** you know I love you loads, girl:)_

_**thepoweroflove:** thanks, there you go matey:)_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter 5**

It was noon, and Lady Ashley was sleeping underneath her tree in the clearing of the forest. She was in deep slumber, breathing slowly, the trees around guarding her with their leaves and shadows, protecting her from the sun. Yet one naughty sun ray snuck up to her face, warming her lovingly as warm breeze stole its way between the trees, waking the grass and slowly caressing her angelic face. The doe and the fawn she warned the Kadan not to hunt were standing near by, as if they were returning her favor…watching her, protecting her from harm.

_'Absolutely a forest nymph,'_ he told himself as he knelt before her and dared to touch her. Her cheeks were soft and warm; it made him feel as if she was absorbing in his body, under his skin. She was cute, annoying, stubborn, sweet and funny all in the same time. He never felt anything like this, like this attraction that possessed him, he never thought a woman could hunt his dreams, his desires, after only _two days_ that he met her.  
With a content smile he traced her jaw line, it was firm yet gentle, _'stars, she's a collection of contradictions,' _he thought, savoring one last touch before backing away, to awake her from a distance, _'life is going to be very interesting with her by my side,'_ he thought with a little smile and cleared his throat loudly.

She stirred, her eyes slowly opening as she rose to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Only then she noticed his presence and sent him a shy smile, blushing slightly.

"Haven't realized I was falling asleep," she said in an apologetic tone, her voice a bit hoarse she covered a yawn with her gentle hand and he chuckled at her. She ignored his chuckle and rose on her feet, brushing some leaves from her clothes and releasing the band that kept her hair braided. She pulled out a few stray leaves that her hair collected during her nap, ignoring him completely as she fixed her hair and slowly with her head tilted to the side, braided it again, gently.

When she finally looked at him she could see how his eyes were locked at her, it made her blush, was she _this_ interesting? For all she knew, he had to be _furious_ for she insulted his master, yet he stood there, watching her with a smile tugging on his lips. He looked almost cute, _'well, okay, not almost, he **is** cute,'_ she decided mentally, yet she could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks when she noticed he hasn't moved his gaze away from her. It was only then, that she noticed the enthralled smile on his lips and blushed even harder and bit her lip in embarrassment sending him a shy half smile.

_'What is the matter with him?'_ she wondered and stretched, yet there was something there, in the atmosphere around them, electricity… attraction. He was the only man near her that didn't back off when he met her arrogant protection sneer and it made her happy. She wondered how _he_, a _total _stranger, made her happy with just _being _there, not giving up on her, on their friendship.  
_'Maybe he is my friend after all, maybe I haven't even notice how close we truly are,'_ she mused as she boldly staring into his eyes. He let out a chuckle and closed the gap between them with one step, smiling at her in a special way. She blushed even harder, no one ever looked at her like…like _this_, his eyes were sparkling with a promise she couldn't quite grasp, he looked relaxed near her, much more than she was around him. Being so close to him made her heart beat faster, racing with anticipation and embarrassment, she diverted her gaze quickly, after all, she was still a shy maid deep inside.

With a soft touch at her chin, his palm supporting it gently upwards, his lips crushed into hers. She closed her eyes instinctively, giving in to the amazing unique feeling, that of the butterflies-in-belly twirls and a bit of dizziness and light headedness. His lips were soft and yet strong, he led the kiss on and on, surprisingly oxygen was not in lack. As he parted her lips with his tongue and slid it in her warm mouth.

It was something she never felt like before, a new experience, sensation, _'it couldn't have been any more perfect,' _she mused as they reluctantly parted. He gave her a long satisfied look and she giggled and stuck her tongue at him playfully.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, looking rather amused and she let out a laugh, pushing him away from her. He took a step toward her again, threatening to claim her lips with a kiss again, yet she bit her lips, smiling, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Fine," he said and crossed his arms, "what is it that you want to know so badly?"

She blushed, _'how does he know?'_ she wondered briefly before giving in to her curious urges and opened her mouth to answer him, yet in a quick movement he kissed her again, and before she could push him away. She found how good he tasted and how much she wanted it to last forever… suddenly, everything felt so right with him kissing her, she felt whole and happy and mesmerized and everything that is good. He gave her the best of feelings, she felt as she was on top of the world; with _him_.

When they parted, he smiled, "So, where were we?" he asked and she giggled.

"I was about to ask you; how did Andros take my insults? Did he cry?" she smiled deviously and Coran laughed and sat with is back leaned on her tree. She was about to sit next to him, but he pulled her over to him, and set her between his legs; her back leaning on his chest and his hands circling her waste.

"You sneak!" he exclaimed, "You told me that on purpose!" she giggled and leaned back on his hard chest, trying to calm against his touch.

"I didn't, I really think he's a….-spare me the details, I thought you wanted to know how he took it?" he cut her and asked; she nodded and let him pull out a few stray leaves that refused to leave her hair. "Well, at first he was very angry, furious in ways only Andros can. Zhane actually scaled my- master's – fury and he currently calls it _'the seven scales of hell'_…" she giggled and he eyed her arrogantly, "well, I've heard your temper is not even near his... It's way _beyond_." He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Not even Andros stand a chance against me," she smiled at Coran.

"Is that why you're not coming to dinner?" he inquired and she shook her head, actually wanting to be honest with him. want him to know the truth. She trusted him, and didn't even realized why.

"I wasn't informed he was coming, father didn't let me know so I wouldn't run away. Two days ago I met Blondy and found out," she dared touching his hand that was laid on her waist, and after a few seconds when quiet took over, she continued.  
"Look, I don't hate him, I just… don't know him, I don't understand why someone _so_ important should marry someone like _me_. We're so different, I don't understand why _he_ has to break the Kadan tradition because of _me_," she said quietly and she felt his chest rise and fall suddenly, he was taking a long breath.

"Listen," he told her softly, "I'm sure neither of you wanted this marriage, but as you know it's a necessity and I –"

"What do you mean by necessity?" she asked, frowning at him. What did he know that she didn't? What was it that her father was so afraid to tell her? And was it _that_ important that her father had to lie her about it?

"Hasn't your father told you about Zordon's prophecy?" he asked and she could feel the surprise in his voice, what did he think? That she was a total brute?

"Of course I've heard about it," she said quickly, "it's about two that posses the Power and would bring peace and quiet to KO-35," she said quietly and shrugged, "they're supposed to be Kadans," she added.

"No," he said quietly, "one of them is surely a Kadan, Ashley, and the other is unknown, _was_ unknown to be exact," he corrected himself and it slowly dawned to her. _'Does **Andros** posses such a power? And if so, why hasn't anyone told her? And **why** he has to marry her? If he holds the Power, he can surely marry whomever he wishes!'_ she thought and looked at Coran, confused.  
Coran's expression softened when his hazel eyes met her brown ones. "Ashley," he whispered near her ear, "You and Andros, both, possess the Power. _That_ is the reason for you betrothal, you are the chosen ones," he said slowly, "the two that in unison would bring peace and quiet."

She got up immediately and glanced at him for a split of a second before she started running away toward the woods. Away from Coran, from Andros, from her father, from any duty she might have and mostly, from _herself_…

* * *

_**A/N: well you guys, I updated. It's your turn- REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long, I hope to post the next one in a week since I'm loaded with work and psychometry. Anyway, this one is dedicated to_

_**Phantom Rogue  
**Mate, thanks you're always there for me and my fics. Me, Andrew, Coran, Andros, Ashley and soon enough Zhane and Karone, **thank you**:)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** thanks for your review;) there ya go ;hands chapter to you;_

_**C.C.C:** well, matey, I try… next chapter everything will clear out for you guys! (not for Ash though), thanks for reviewing!_

_**thepoweroflove:** mate, I'm glad you enjoyed, hope you'd enjoy this one too ;hands chapter to you; thanks a bunch for you review:)_

_**AH/AY:** I don't know why I'm writing to you, since you're in Ireland having a good time. But I love you mate, I hope you're having the best time ever! Love ya!_

_**Star Fata:** you're the best :P thanks for your review! (do I have you on aim?)_

_**zeopurple:** you are so my next target, mate :D thanks for your reviews and oh…- never told me your name though…_

_Phantom Rogue: love you. can't say more:)_

_**Arwennicole:** mate, you're the best, you know you mean the world to me. I thank you forever for reviewing._

_**SweetSas:** yo babe :P I love ya too. Thanks for reviewing._

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter six**

She couldn't believe it, any of this, how could they do this to her? How? How did they dare to think she should marry someone because of a prophecy- a guess someone made 3000 years ago! How did they dare to decide something so important for her and not to tell her? How did they dare let her hear it from a total stranger!  
In a way he wasn't a total stranger, but he was the exact opposite, she concluded softly, yet the tears burnt their way on her cheeks, and all she wanted to do was to sit down and cry.  
When she reached the waterfall, she let her body fall to the soft muddy ground, she didn't care about dirt or being ungraceful, she felt so clumsy and so stupid. She just sat there, looking at the water falling from the now raging river to a pool from heaven. The pool so clear and hopeful, as if it contained everything that was good; it was comforting and relaxing, promising her a lifetime of desires and ambitions she wanted to achieve. The source of water, the unforgivable river was falling to the pool with cold fury, protesting her presence. Yet she didn't feel unwanted, she felt nature's fury was so much like her on; cold, blind and easily provoked. Her anger, as Jeffery witnessed so many times, wasn't easily abated or even tamed. It was one of nature's fury.  
The silence around her was disturbed with the sound of the water falling down to the little lake, almost trying to recreate the subtle noise of sea waves, little droplettes of water succeeded landing on her face, as she numbly looked around her. It was her favorite spot at the forest, almost hidden from civilization and passing byers.  
'Yes, nature's fury is much like my own,' she agreed, but at that time she wasn't furious. She was dealing with her foretold fate.

She wanted to grieve on life. Same life that was so hard on her and on a future that only the stars knew what would lay ahead of her. Yet comparing the future to the present, it didn't look that intimidating, not with the knowing Coran would be there, he was the only one that hasn't lied to her, he was the ray of truth in a dark life of lies; her own father lied to her, she realized as she remembered two nights ago. Even then, when he finally talked to her about this marriage thing, he avoided her questions and gave her half truths, 'isn't it a harsh betrayal?' she wondered. Everyone knew she was to marry Andros, everyone knew she was the alleged 'chosen one', everyone; her father, Jeff, Charlotte, maybe even Elgar… and neither bothered to tell her, neither thought she has a right to know about it, neither one even considered it! They preferred leaving her with her innocence and ignorance. They preferred a total stranger to tell her. How could they?

'And I,' she told herself, 'I was the perfect fool,' she wiped away her tears, 'no other girl I know, was trained with fencing, no other girl got her own horse or her own sword,' she thought bitterly. 'How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been that ignorant!'  
Now she was starting to get angry, even furious, with herself, with her own stupidity. 'If I had only paid attention, if I had only read the signs, everything could have been different…better!' she sighed helplessly, whishing she could disappear from upon the ground. She wished to be alone in the world, without any worries, without late night fears, without indecisive men…  
'But reality should be dealt with,' she told herself, 'I need to accept my fate and claim my place,' she tried to convince herself, 'if I am to help save KO-35, I have to get a grip,' she thought. But only one question disturbed her rest: How?

And she was there, alone in front of one of nature's furies, aching in the silence and dealing with the loneliness on her own, lost in thoughts that were straying between Andros and Coran, obligation and respect… love and hate. She was so lost in thoughts that she barely heard the sound of the approaching horsemen, three malicious looking males, each is worse than the other. The horsemen where coming into the forest from the north, the sound of their bully horses' huffs and hoofs, stomping on dry leaves and crashing little branches. Her head shot up in bewilderment as she recognized from where the noise had come, 'North,' She told herself, and knew that only one man could have come from that direction into the forest, the hideous Elgar, son of Arsen. 'And if he brought some friends...' she thought, shuddering as she remembered the last time they met, if it wasn't for Jeffrey, she could've died…

She diverted her gaze to the south, hoping to ease herself with the distant sight of Hammond Hall; it never looked better, the wooden rafters of her home were shining in the warming sun and she could see clearly, some chickens and goats fussing near the kitchens.  
She smiled at the thought of her favorite cook, Charlotte, who was probably going insane in the kitchen. Charlotte always had a temper, in fact, Charlotte had a temper to everyone but her, she always had patience for her and she was grateful. Her own mother died giving birth to her, and her father never remarried, the rumors said he vowed never to marry again but Ashley knew it's rubbish; Her father never remarried because his children always came first; it didn't matter he was lonely, he only wanted them, her and Jeffery, happy first.

She never thought those three horsemen would find her, after all what did Elgar know about the forest? The only reason he came near the forest was to hunt and bother her, knowing how much she liked the forest. She hated it in him, in fact, she never hated anyone that much, he was pure evil when it came to other people. He always took care of himself, oblivious to his surroundings, even to his friends; he was self centered and arrogant. 'Stars, I hate him!' she thought despising him, getting up roughly, wiping the tears that almost disappeared now, getting ready for his coming.

She heard the three idiots who thought they knew everything and were led by the greatest idiot of all, she could recognize their disgusting laughter which was infecting her ears. Yet as she never backed down from a fight, she knew there was no way she would ever let them hunt, 'not here,' she thought, 'not in my forest.' She knew. She whistled to her beloved horse, Sienna appeared a minute later and Ashley took away her sword from the scabbard on the saddle. She took a long breath as she decided to let the horse get back to her business, 'if it gets ugly,' she thought, 'maybe I could use Sienna as an element of surprise,' she mused and as her beautiful horse was galloping away, she leaned on a nearby tree, empting her mind and getting ready for battle. A part of her hoped they wouldn't discover her, that she wouldn't have to fight like this; her mind busy with her misfortunate future.  
She sighed when she suddenly heard the sound of the approaching hoofs as they were galloping the ground, she could hear their grotesque laughter and knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one; she tensed and realized she underestimated them to be complete idiots, 'they are coming this way,' she thought horrified.

Not even a minute later the first horse and its rider showed up, a blond guy with eyes green as emeralds and heart as black a the skies in a winter's night. She scowled her dissatisfaction from his appearance in her forest. He jumped off of his black horse and stood in front of her, arrogantly.

"You know hunting is forbidden," she said narrowing her eyes hatefully, he smirked at her; it wasn't a pleasant smirk like Coran's though, it was a smirk that was made to mock. It made her sick to her stomach, he made her sick, there wasn't anyone she hated more in her life. She glared at him holding her sword so he would see it, the embers glowing in the sunrays.

"Who are you forbid it?" he asked scornfully and she stuck her sword's blade at the forest's ground, making a harsh sharp sound of warning. She looked at him arrogantly, yet not for long; she couldn't stand his sight.

"You know exactly who, Elgar," she said with a warning tone as his two mates joined them. The first one was a redhead, his hair long and his eyes almost yellow and the second, black haired with eyes black as his heart, black as the sea at night. Elgar smiled victoriously as she noticed his "mates".

"These are Quantro," he said and indicated at the redhead, "and Velcof," he indicted at the other. She wanted to vomit. There was no other male in the entire universe she despised more than Elgar. Compared to him - she actually loved Andros of Kadan! She couldn't bear his sight or his voice, he was everything that she hated; his beliefs, his looks, his way of thinking…. And now she had to face him.

"Still think you can stop me from hunting?" he asked mocking her as his mates laughed. Elgar jumped of his horse, his sword drawn, waking her up from her hating haze.

"I will," she said calmly, taking her sword out of the ground and standing in her defense pose, determined to banish Elgar from the forest forever. She narrowed her gaze when she met his ugly face and green eyes; he was such a monster that it hurt her eyes even watching him.

"We'll have to see about that," Elgar spat, his two mates on the horses drawing their swords, trying to intimidate her. She shot them an arrogant look before dealing with Elgar; he attacked her and she tried to defend herself, meeting his sword half way to her torso and trying to shove him backward. He almost fell on his back and she smiled to herself as she remembered he wasn't a very skilled swordsman. But his friends were and they were jumping from their horses, with their swords drawn, Ashley panicked;  
she was a girl, alone, fighting three men, she was skilled fighter but there was no way possible she could beat three men!

"Have you heard who my fiancé is?" she asked while blocking Quantro's attack and evading Elgar and Velcof's ones. Elgar snorted his lack of interest.

"Andros of Kadan," she said, gloating at Elgar's change of expression, it seemed he was thinking about fighting against her again. After a short while of no more than three seconds, he continued his attack.

"Yeah, well, my grandma's a Kadan too!" he said with renewed strength. 'He doesn't care,' she told herself, now a bit frightened, she knew she's in big trouble as panic flooded her, this was a fight to the end. She had to keep fighting, she couldn't stop, she couldn't let them win, 'the stars know what are they going to do to me if they win,' she tried to strengthen herself…

As the fight raged on she was tiring, the effort needed to such a battle was almost way out of her heels, she was beginning to slump, a little by little. As her shallow breaths quickened, her sword was losing and the thought of losing made her shudder.  
'What will happen to me if I lose?' she wondered, 'what will they do to me?' she looked at Elgar's eyes watching his slick smile and she knew exactly what will happen to her if she loses.

Eventually, she could fight no more and Quantro took away her sword while Elgar grab a hold of her throat, choking her as they stood in front of her favorite tree. She couldn't breath, she unsuccessfully tried to fight him for air to her lungs, yet she failed repeatedly. She closed her eyes in pain, wondering if he's about to kill her or rape her and then kill her. She almost accepted that he'd kill her but rape her? She shuddered; fear crept behind her spine, making her want to vomit. His face was inches from hers, she could smell his hideous breath when an arrow sliced the air between them and hit the tree behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**_ to all the girls who are reading this, since I want to pair up my warriors, leave your names and I'll fix you with a husband:P_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N: **_Sorry I'm updating right now, I meant to update this sooner but I had an army thing:D Anyway mates, enjoy this, sorry about the shortness…. Love ya!_

_And, oh yeah! I want to **dedicate this** chapter to **zeopurple**;  
**zeopurple,** mate, thanks for always reviewing and reading and.. making me feel like a **good** writer for once in a while.  
**thank you mate** :D_

_**Phantom Rogue:** How is my mind twisted! O.o ;whistles innocently;_

_**SweetSas:** If I'm Tallie, you're Sas. You have been warned! Oh, and just so you know it; you're the only person alive I let call me Tallie. :P_

_**DizneeDol:** lol, EW ELGAR :D, well, Terry, mate, let me tell you this: there are a LOT of names which would pop out in the future. ;snickerswickedly;_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** well, Alycia, since I've already written the last chapter (but not the imbetween one:P), my next project is the Epilogue. I hope you guys would like it, even though I'm 4 wives short :P ;) love ya!_

_**Angelines** :is it your name, mate? And thanks a bunch:)_

_**zeopurple:** ha! Me to know name yours! ;skipping around; DANA DANA DANA! **:P**, hope you'd enjoy this one. It's a nice one I think._

_**Neri:** thanks, I'm trying to do my best with this one:) I appreciate your review, means a lot!_

_**Star Fata: **well, that was a rhetorical question! ;D and.. Elgar's an idiot, but hey, that's what **I like** about him! XD_

_**C.C.C:** Andros of Kadan, huh? We'll see about **that** :P why won't you read and find out? Love ya!_

_**the power of love:** here ya go:)_

_**AH/AY:** I love you!_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter Seven**

They looked at the direction from which the arrow came and saw no one; Elgar shoved her on the ground as he took the arrow from the tree trunk and examined it. Ashley could see clearly the _red feather_ on it, and it could almost smile at her as a ray of hope penetrated her desperation. Someone was _there_ to save her, and she didn't care whether it was Zhane, Jefferey, Coran or even Andros of Kadan _himself_! She needed to be rescued, and frankly, she _hoped_ it was Andros who would save her. She was already a bit curious about the insufferable _git _and she wanted to meet him even though she knew she would never admit it. Not even to herself. 'Of course, n this situation it will be painfully embarrassing,' she thought bitterly, 'but as long as I'm out of Elgar the ewww's reach, I really don't care,' she muse as a thought crossed her mind; the look of Elgar's face when a _Kadan_ will come and revenge her pride, would be priceless, she decided and she could almost smell the sweet victory when she'll tell him 'I told you not to mess with me.' She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a long breath, trying to relax and reassure herself silently when Elgar's disgusting voice woke her up from her haze.

"What is that?" Elgar finally noticed the arrow and held it in his hand, examininig the perfect finish of the arrow's shape; he was standing with his back turned to her, looking around for his mates and eventually, it dawned him that there was no one else there, well, except for Ashley, who was lying on the ground, looking defeated donning a sullen expression. As his blood slowly made its way to his head, as anger flooded his senses, he turned around to face her, the expression of pure fury on his face. "Velcof! Quantro! Get back here you dimwits! The girl's over here!" he yelled, yet no one was there to return an insult or laugh evilly. Ashley almost absently noticed they were gone, she noticed it before Elgar, yet was too hopeless to wonder why; all she could feel was the fear creeping into her, eating her up slice by slice, limb after limb…

"Fine, I'll do it myself," he muttered and took out his sword from the scabbard once again, facing her with a malicious, hateful grin. "Say goodbye, _princess_," he mocked her, "I'll send you piece by piece to Daddy," he laughed that same hideous laughter that made her want to vomit; she never hated a person but Elgar wasn't a person, more like an animal. She hated him with every vessel, bone and muscle in her body; he disgusted her in new levels of disgust and represented an aversion that only humans could produce; he was a mutation to her, a freak which was not created by nature, but by the forces of darkness.

She didn't hear _it _happening, even Elgar hasn't noticed and it happened to _him_! All of a sudden there were _two_ arrows pinning him to her favorite tree by the shirt. He couldn't move and gaped, awestruck. Ashley jumped on her feet immediately and grabbed her sword; she couldn't believe that _whoever_ the archer _was_, even though she knew who she wanted the archer to be, would want to hurt her; after all he _did _release her from Elgar's grip.  
She slowly looked around, scanning her surroundings after that someone, yet no one was there. Elgar released himself from the arrows rather quickly, his shirt torn in the shoulders; he was walking toward her, his expression furious and his eyes glittering with hatred. She felt herself shrinking, she knew exactly what was he about to do to her. As he came near she felt herself losing the grip on her sword, fear paralyzed her finally; she couldn't deal with it anymore, she couldn't fight anymore knowing she would lose. She has already accepted there was no gateway from _him_. There _never_ was, she never stood a chance. The only thing she promised herself was that she wouldn't cry.  
She wanted to, stars! Oh she wanted to cry, but she didn't want to express her fear, didn't want to show how hopeless she was...  
_'If I am to lose,'_ she thought, _'I will not lose completely. Not to him. Not to that** thing**,' _She decided.

He came near her again, now she could see the drops of blood from his shoulders. She couldn't care less, he deserved it, he deserved it and more because of what he is about to _do _to her, about what he's _thinking_ of doing to her. Yet before he could make another step toward her and grab her throat again, an arrow penetrated his shoulder, suddenly she could hear him. _him._ Her _hero._

Elgar turned away from her, looking in the direction from which came the arrows which pierced his body. His arrogant glare met a Kadan standing and glaring back _hatefully_, Elgar tried to run away yet the Kadan closed the gap between them with a step. He caught Elgar by the collar and lifted him off the ground and then slammed him on the ground, making him fell on his face with a loud _thud_. The Kadan rolled him on his back with a kick and then pulled Elgar to a sitting position by the shirt and punched him three times at the face. Elgar shrieked in pain, yet Ashley did not feel sorry for him. He deserved it, he deserved everything Coran was doing to him.

Yes, it was _Coran_ who saved her; Coran was the one who _defeated_ her worst enemy ever so quickly, he was the one to _secure her future_. The one to fright Elgar enough to make him disappear from her life _forever_, and she was ever so grateful for him. She watched as Coran grabbed Elgar by the shirt again…

Elgar was in great pain, the most hurtful, _painful pain_ he ever felt; it was endless and ever re-growing. _'That **whore **wasn't kidding about the bloody Kadan,'_ he concluded cursing Ashley and the Kadan as well as Quantro and Velcof. _'Traitors!' _he accused, _'how did they dare leaving me alone in danger? They will pay for this!'_ he vowed.  
The Kadan was now slamming his body against a tree and Elgar could feel his hand breaking, he screamed again, vowing to never _look_ at Ashley's direction _again_. Only after a few more 'grab and throw's, the Kadan was finally satisfied with the pain he caused him. He grabbed him by the shirt one more time so Elgar could stare directly into the furious hazel eyes that were shooting daggers at him, the Kadan was now narrowing his eyes as he whispered:

"If you touch her again, you _will **die**_ by the hands of _Andros son of Tiaren of Kadan_," he whispered hatefully and Elgar's eyes widened as he nodded his agreement, scared to death, "and if I ever see you in this forest _again_," the Kadan continued, "_you'll **beg** to die._"

He said and left Elgar's collar, turning to Ashley, yet before he made any kind of contact with her he grabbed a red leather glove that was hanged on his belt and put in on his left hand. He whistles to sharp whistled that pierced the air as much as his arrows pierced Elgar's shoulders, and after when nothing happened and Ashley was busy watching Elgar ran away outside of the forest; there was a sudden movement in the skies along with a falcon cry, that made her look up astonished, _'a falcon?'_ she thought, _'he has a **falcon**!' _she realized quietly. Falcons were hard to train and if _he_ had a falcon, it meant he was more than just a devoted man, more than loyal and more than a hard worker… he was just… _'Perfect…' _she sighed silently.

An amazing brown striped white falcon landed on Coran's gloved hand, crying nobly. Coran stroke the gentle feathers of the falcon's head, obviously comfortable and satisfied with the raptor's presence. He looked too amazingly sweet stroking the powerful bird, which closed its eyes with pleasure; after a while of playing with the bird, Coran lowered his head and whispered a few words to it. A second later the falcon was flying out of Coran's arm, far away into the sky, above the forest. To the north.

"It's beautiful, is it yours?" she managed to stutter and he smiled faintly to her, his warm loving eyes strengthening her. She closed her eyes briefly, filling with a tiny bit of strength and warmth, his warmth; the warmth he gave her by only looking at her. She wasn't hysterical when he was there with her, she knew she was safe and that he would give her all the time in the world to become her old cheery self again, she could see in his amazing hazel eyes that he was there for her, it made her feel good, so good and reassured that it was unexplainable…

"Yes," he answered gently, "His name is Torin, he's a Gyrfalcon, I raised him since he was little," he whispered softly and watched the far spot in the sky, that was his beloved friend, flying away. He was looking at her now, and she saw the uneasiness in his hazel eyes, his hesitation and confusion, all she could do was hang onto him, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chiseled chest.

"You saved me, Coran," she muttered to his chest, "thank you," she whispered and he took a long breath and wrapped his arms around her defensively. She enjoyed the sensation of being close to him, the sense of _ultimate _protection, of comfort. He provided her with the sweetest smile he could offer, still holding her close to him; and with her head resting on his chest, she could hear the fast beats of his heart, almost as fast as her own. She was so grateful for him, without him she would've been lost.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked her, murmuring gently in her ear. She nodded as she was embraced tightly to his chest. He didn't protest their closeness, only gave her more when she asked; sighing, she was burying herself in him, in his chest, his smell, his pleasant heartbeats… She felt herself ever so safe in his arms, feeling relaxed at last, as if between his arms was where she meant to be and while she was muttering the story to his chest, he could feel her give in to him. _At last_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**A/N:** Next chap **she's coming to dinner! **(finally, sheesh! I thought she wanted to starve!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:** _there we go. Dinner. Ha! ;smirks mischievously; (you'd think I'll learn how to spell mischievous when I have a fic called Mischief.. but I don't :D, thank you Word's speller), anyway, to our business… things are finally on the move when Ashley and And-Coran :D are getting ready for.. you'll see ;) the next one is going to take a while (Math test)._

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** there you go :P_

_**Phantom Rogue:** :D you'll have to read and see.. ;evilgrin;_

_**BlackHalliwell:** thanks, mate:)_

_**DizneeDol:** I heard your bday's coming up;) when?_

_**zeopurple:** you're welcome:D Ashley learns that Coran is Andros… ;charmingevilgrin; we'll have to see about that. (I haven't written that part yet, and that's between you and me, k? ;))_

_**the power of love:** thanks mate ;D_

_**AH/AY:** you better let me kill Maura! You promised!_

_**SweetSas:** thanks! Haven't seen you in ages… school being a bitch? ;( mine too.._

_**Star Fata:** :P_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter eight**

She leaned against Coran, her back against his chest, she was sitting between his legs and his arms were circling her wastes, hugging her comfortingly. She already told him about what had happened before he rescued her, now she was enjoying his silent presence; his silence told her everything, he didn't need words to make her feel safe, to comfort her, it was enough that he was _there_, briefly touching her and his eyes that never dared leaving her again.  
The forest seemed calm as she was; a light warm breeze swayed between the tall trees, the birds were chirping a happy melody, almost in purpose of entertaining the young couple. _'Maybe they are,'_ she thought sweetly, a smile forming on her lips, _'maybe they are singing for us,'_ she could almost giggle, but she didn't want to disturb him; he seemed to be in a deep thought, looking at a distant point in the view, but not really seeing anything. _'He is so beautiful,'_ she thought mesmerizing, _'how come he is everything I want?'_ she thought as it dawned to her; _'I want…**him**? Do I **really** want Coran?'_ she mused, frowning, but as if he was reading her mind, Coran slid his right hand from her waste to her chin, gently her turned her face to the right and crushed his lips on hers.

She felt her body heat increasing as the kiss deepened, _'what makes him have such an influence on me?'_ she wondered a second before the kiss took over her common sense, but before she could give in completely to the sensation-

"Ash-" Jeffrey appeared near by, holding the reins of his white horse, Aragel, his eyes widened at the sight of his little sister and a warrior, _the_ warrior, kissing. Ashley pulled back quickly, a pink blush rising in her cheeks, yet Coran, she noticed, raised a rather annoyed gaze to her brother; his beautiful hazel eyes didn't seem annoyed, but for some reason there was a lot of coldness in them. She shrugged it off, she was, too, slightly annoyed at her brother's lack of timing.  
It took Jeffrey another minute until he remembered to close his mouth and blink away his surprise, before donning his usual big brother gaze, "I'm sorry to…_disturb_, but father wants to have a word with you, Ashley," he said and Ashley pulled herself up and whistled, a second later Sienna burst between the trees and stood in front of Ashley. She smiled and leaned her forehead on the horse's nose, "Good girl," she whispered and patted fondly on her nose, looking into the horse brown eyes. She smiled and mounted Sienna with a smile.

"Coming?" Ashley asked looking at Jeffrey who was still looking, this time suspiciously, at Coran.

"Sure," Jeffrey said, still eyeing Coran before mounting Aragel and riding away; Ashley stayed behind for two seconds longer, she looked at the perfection that was Coran and flashed a tiny smile at him before following her brother; Coran only tilted his head with a smile, his hazel eyes telling her everything she needed to know.  
Soon enough she arrived the stables of Hammond Hall, she jumped down and led Sienna inside the stable, patting her nose fondly again, looking in those dark eyes. "Thank you, Sienna," she whispered to the horse who neighed softly, "I'll see you later," she said to the horse and stroked her nose one last time before heading to the reception hall of her home.

"Ashley, wait up!" Jeffrey was still near the stables whereas she was almost in the doorstep of their home. She stood there, waiting for him, as he ran to her, panting hard he reached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I want to talk to you," he said, panting slightly now, she nodded.

"Talk," was all she said, looking at his dark brown hair and blue eyed he inherited from their late mother. She could see he was worried about something, probably about her, she could almost see his hesitation, fearing to say something she wouldn't like to hear and then suffer the consequences in the form of her almost deadly rage. Jeffrey swallowed hard before speaking, and Ashley couldn't help but sending him an encouraging smile, _'whatever he wants to say,'_ she thought, amused, _'it can't be** that** bad,'_ she crossed her arms on her chest while she waited for her brother to speak.

"You're…seeing _him_?" he asked hesitatingly, a thing which made Ashley wonder, since Jeffrey never approved her male friends, not that she had a lot of them, okay, not that she had _any_ male friends, but somehow she knew if it was any other man, Jeffrey would've chopped his liver by now, _'so…why is he approving?'_ she wondered and found herself nodding as an answer to his question.  
Now he looked even more uptight than before, he actually froze for a minute before he giddily started walking towards their home. The rest of the short way, they did in silence. "In your room," Jeffrey said before he turned to the kitchens, Ashley sighed and headed to her room, _'alright,'_ she thought tiredly as she climbed the wooden stairs to her room, not a hint of curiosity rising in her.

She was happy right there, in the clearing of the forest, with _her_ Kadan and somehow it had to be ruined… _'First it was Elgar with his sadistic needs, and now father, what does he have to say that hasn't been said already?'_ she wondered as she entered her room to find Charlotte, the cook, folding her clothes and putting them in a large box. Ashley frowned immediately and looked at her father; he was standing at her window, looking at the forest from afar. Somehow he looked older, not her father anymore but a very old man, she slowly and quietly approached to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him about the stars-know-what. He gently put his palm over hers and sighed deeply.

"I have received a letter from Tiaren, my baby, and he insists on sending you to Kadan Castle as soon as possible; winds of war are blowing and he thinks you will be protected better in his castle," her father broke the silence, Ashley's heart almost stopped beating, her eyes suddenly were full of tears, _'how can I leave?'_ she asked herself, _'how can I leave my home and my forest? How can I leave my father, who without me, will be lonely?'_ she mused with tears slowly prickling down her cheeks. Suddenly nothing seemed important, she was leaving her home, the only place where she felt safe and protect to only the stars know where… _'How could I **forget** that I'm leaving?'_ she suddenly felt angry with herself, _'how could I forget that I'm leaving to marry some stranger!'_ she wanted to yell, but couldn't, only her eyes that seemed broken, could convey the sorrow she felt because now she was trying to be strong, for her father.

"Ashley, you will leave tomorrow, at dawn," her father ordered, turning to face her, his face was full of tears, Ashley hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. They stood there for a while, crying on each other's shoulder, knowing they can't be comforted; the separation almost tore their hearts apart, because all they had was each other…

"Master of Hammond Hall," said a familiar voice, the father and daughter were torn from their shared grief as they noticed the Kadan warrior who stood in the entrance of her room. _Coran._ He bowed her father before talking to him, but his eyes were not leaving Ashley's eyes, "I accepted a letter from Master Tiaren, several minutes ago, we are getting ready for departure, the messenger would have to stay the night since he will be escorting _my_ lady Ashley to Kadan Castle along with my fellow Kadans." He said gracefully, and if she wasn't so sad, she might've smiled.

"Your messenger is welcome, young master," he father said not even trying to hide his tears, yet a smile forming on his lips, "I trust my daughter in your hands, Kadan, you better treat her well," he said and Ashley blushed, why were they talking as if she wasn't in the room? Coran nodded and bowed again.

"I will never fail you, Master Glieron," he said with a little smile, his eyes drawn to Ashley again, "I will leave tonight, to secure the journey, your daughter is safer with _me_ than with the stars themselves," he sad and Ashley blushed even harder, embarrassed yet infinitely complimented, she turned to her father.

"I'll go say goodbye from my forest," she muttered quietly and left the room quickly, almost running to the stables…

**A few long hours after that, sunset**  
Ashley looked at the sky, her heart beating faster as she heard the wild cry of a falcon, _'Torin?'_ she thought and almost immediately blushed, _'maybe…' _she answered herself and jumped down from her tree. She touched every tree in the forest today, saying goodbye from everything she loved, she didn't know if she's going to see her forest again, but she prayed it wouldn't forget her and the marvelous times she spent here. She smiled sweetly when she remembered that even the doe and the pawn, those she saved from Coran's ruthless arrows, let her stroke their heads fondly. But now as she was looking at the sky, it was time to say goodbye from her home, from Hammond Hall…

**Ashley's room, Hammond Hall, 30 minutes later**  
Ashley has just finished a most lovely bath, reaching for a large yellow soft cloth to dry herself with; she was quite happy with herself, true, it was her last dinner at home but she couldn't help from being deadly curious about the Kadan Castle and about Andros.  
She has picked one of her favorite dresses, a yellow one, made of yellow silk, it was soft and comforting in a way, as it slid down her body; it was perfect on her and with that she couldn't feel any less perfect. The dress exposed her shoulders, tanned and delicate, she knew it complimented her and this time she wanted to stun all the males in the room.

And with one long breath she sprayed a perfume on her tanned skin and left her room, descending the stairs carefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: disappointed? well, she _did_ come down to dinner!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N: **This chapter has made me ill, I swear! You better read it and enjoy all the funny parts. Well, there is one I know of :P ;sigh; I want that nightly encounter to come already! You'll have to wait another chap for that, ;whines; another chap of torture :D

**AH/AY:** Prefect? Perfect? Thanks, but it's far less from perfect:)

**Phantom Rogue:** You are the first to know what happens in the Kadan Castle anyways:P

**C.C.C.: **It wasn't **that **obvious:P Oh and about those questions you asked about The whisper.. email me, it's pretty interesting what happens there: today I have decided to update "In the Clearing" because of **you**:) second time!

**Star Fata: **I love you:)

**SweetSas:** I miss you:(

**DizneeDol:** I'm late but oh well, MAZAL TOV! ;hand you chapter; maso Ashley only for you :D You're legal! You're legal:P

**Slytherin-Angel44: **give it another chapter or two ;D Actually one chapter and then he …. And the chap after that one she is …… :D

**zeopurple:** I must disappoint you, the dinner made me too bored so I had to find a creative way to make it stop. I did, check out how exactly :D

**Arwennicole:** you know that's what I'm here for;)

**the power of love:** there ya go;) I hope it's good enough!

**Irmiux:** this is the fastest I can, and if you're a girl, gimmie your name and I'll match you up with a warrior:D

**BlackHalliwell:** thanks! Here's more:)

**_Dedicated to DizneeDol, Happy belated Birthday!  
(From Tal and the Kadans..)_**

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

PRiS AU.

**Chapter nine**

**Present time, 00:05, In the clearing of the forest;  
**It was near midnight, how could she not notice she was sitting there and talking with him all night? He was calm and comfortable, leaning on her tree and she was resting against him; they actually talked all evening, he made her feel better, he made her feel safe and relaxed, with him the future in Kadan Castle didn't seem so bad.  
She had to smile to herself, it was very inappropriate to run off that party like they did, her father was probably going insane at that very moment, but she couldn't care less, she let Coran become her whole world, _'Stars, what would I do for him to be Andros,' _she thought, somewhere deep inside of her she knew that she'll have to deal with Andros-herself-Coran triangle, it couldn't last, their relationship was forbidden. She couldn't let herself become the one to break that something between them. She just couldn't. He meant something to her, true, she didn't figure out what exactly, but he was important to her.

**Earlier that day, Sunset at the Reception Hall, Hammond Hall;  
**The giant Hall filled with family and friends took her breath away, _'do I mean that much to everyone else?' _she wondered, surprised. She kept watching at her guests from aside, no one noticed her yet;  
Baldy and Blondy were talking with Jeffery about something near by, she could almost smell they were talking about horses. _Again._ She rolled her eyes and looked for her father, she located him standing in the middle of the hall, talking with the weird looking Kaden, the one with the black hair and silver stripes, she noted how scary he looked, dark and mysterious, his skin was tanned. She couldn't help but wonder if he was Andros, he sure looked stern, almost the way she imagined Andros.

When she thought about Andros he mind immediately drifted to Coran, and soon enough she located him standing in the really far off corner; he looked bothered, frowning, it made him look cuter than he was. He wore his black breeches and his red working shirt, a black belt held the scabbard in its place and in it- a deadly sword. His black boots were surprisingly clean now, almost shiny, and his quiver was hanging on his left shoulder, full of arrows just like in the day she met him. She had to smile at that, at him, he was certainly not dressed for a party of such kind but something still made him look presentable, something almost _royal_.  
_'Probably a Kadan thing,'_ she guessed blushing furiously, now she dared entering the room fully, regaining her composure by looking at him. He made her stronger with just being there and she thanked him for that in the depths of her heart.

When she made her formal entrance all eyes were on her, she blushed slightly, trying not to stand up, but it was useless and she knew it, but couldn't help trying. _'Duh, genious, this party is for you! All eyes **are supposed** to be on you!'_ **she** beat herself mentally and stepped next to her father.

**Present time, 00:15, In the clearing of the forest;  
**She sighed as she remembered how her father tried to hide his tears, not wanting to cry in front of the hall full of guests, and she heard Coran's chuckle. She couldn't help but smile at his response, she had never dreamed of meeting a Kadan but have one as your warrior and defender? That was a major thing!

"Tired?" he asked and she tilted her head and looked at him with half a smile.

"You wish, Kaden," she answered cheekily and he laughed, hugging her closer to himself, his warm skin barely touching hers, he kissed her neck and she blushed. He laughed about that too. "Would you please stop laughing at me!" she demanded outraged, he shrugged, an innocent smile on his lips.

"Only if you kiss me, Lady Ashley," he challenged and she turned around to face him, sticking her tongue at him.

"Not a chance," she giggled and got up fast as lightning before running away, he chased her, catching up with her after a minute and knocking her over after another three seconds. They were rolling on the gentle ground of the forest, laughing.

"You can't escape from me, Milady," he said with a smile and she stuck her tongue at him again, he only kissed her, his hands keeping her still beneath him. It was different now, teasing, daring, so fully intact; the feelings that ran through her body were so strong and new that she immediately blushed and Coran only laughed, looking deep into her eyes that were shining in the moonlight. "Are you blushing?" he asked and she smiled sweetly, refusing to answer, knowing he can't see her red cheeks;

His hazel eyes looked silverish in the pale moonlight, wonderful as they always are, and she could almost feel as if the moon was enchanting them both. But the fragile moment of staring into each other's being has quickly dissolved as someone was calling for her, quickly Coran rose helping her back on her feet so they would be able to brush away the soil and leaves from their clothes. They slowly walked back to Hammond Hall, meeting Jeffery half way there.

"There you are!" he called almost scowling her but knowing better than infuriate her in her last day at home, "Ashley, everyone has been looking for you!" She looked at him silently, not saying a word, Jeffery could almost see the fire burning in her eyes, so he did the smartest thing he knew- he ran away. Yet when she turned to Coran, her fury was gone, replaced with something else… He smiled at her and kissed her.

"You really should get back," he reprimanded her kindly, she glared at him and he laughed again, "You **are** the reason for this gathering, you know," he said and she bit her lip. "And you know I can't stay here forever, I really have to go," he smiled and she pouted.

"I thought we were to ride to Kadan Castle at sunrise?" she asked and he nodded.

"You will, I am the one to announce your forthcoming, I should be leaving," he said quietly to her revolting frown.

"Do you really have to?" she asked, pouting and frowning, she couldn't stand the thought of being far from him and he nodded with a tiny smile.

"TJ, Zhane and Phant are to escort you; I will be welcoming you after I completed my obligations to Tiaren," he said sternly, she looked away from him, insulted, she intended to walk away when he gently grabbed her wrist. She glared at him almost coldly, her eyes a living fire.  
_'I am not a game,'_ she thought, furious, _'I will not be treated like a little girl,'_ she knew and turned away from him, releasing her wrist from his gentle hold. She could make only three steps before he was standing in front of her, towering above her yet not looking at all intimidating to her. She knew she would never fear him and a glint of arrogance was recognized in the fire burning in her.

"Let me go," she said quietly and he only grabbed her chin gently and crushed his lips on hers, she almost melted against him although of her effort to seem cold.

"My obligations are to Tiaren before they are to you," he said harshly, "I am not afraid to tame you and I shall if you make me," he paused and she felt she was dissolving into a puddle, not from fear, no, from appreciation and adoration!  
No man has ever dared to face her like that, he was a challenge and she definitely loved challenges, she smiled before kissing him hard on the lips, muttered "Have an easy journey" and left a really confused Coran alone.

**The next day, a few hours after sunrise, Somewhere on the way to Kadan Castle;**

They have ridden since sunrise and surprisingly, she wasn't tired, the events of last night, kept running in front of her eyes, her heart missing a few beats every time she remembered everyone of Coran's kisses. Another thing which kept her on guard was her fear and a curt of excitement of reaching a new place, bigger and hectic more than she had ever known, Kadan Castle.

She felt very secured on her way, she was riding on her beloved Sienna, the messenger who arrived at Hammond Hall only yesterday who was also known as Phant of Omrange was in rearguard and a black striked silver haired Kadan was the first who led the journey, he was a watcher. She, herself, was riding in the middle as Baldy was riding on her right and Blondy to her left.

She enjoyed her ride that allowed her, apart from replaying the events of last night in her mind, Baldy and Blondy's company who were very friendly although of her first negative impression of them. They were both funny and entertaining as they seemed to have a lot in common; for example their love for Karone, sister of Andros. As Ashley have already guessed, Blondy also known as Zhane of Sar, was Karone's fiancé and Baldy also known as Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, was the one who rescued her as a child from the filthy hands of an especially evil Darkondian. He was rewarded by Tiaren with a bravery talisman that was Kadan the Great's belonging. Of course it's a great honor, he was not a Kadan yet he was considered one of them now.  
Baldy's love to the maid was a sibling's love whereas Blondy's much more intimate, and the bond they shared because of her was almost invincible as they were fellow warriors and faithful friends to Andros and Tiaren both.

It took her a little while to adjust their jokingly, nosy attitude, but at least they weren't as silent as the watcher. Many questions popped into her mind about that warrior, black striked with silver warrior who was a great mystery to her it took her a while to regain the rude which was needed in order to express her interest in him, yet her first fear was that he is Andros of Kadan, mostly, because he didn't look too friendly..

"Is that Andros?" she dared asking after a few hours of riding, frowning at her riding companions, Blondy laughed before answering and Baldy only gave her a weird look.

"Luckily, no," answered Blondy, grinning almost victoriously at her, "Andros is way funnier than him," he continued and Ashley blushed, relieved in a way, yet he didn't intend to stop and continued to rave about his pal, Andros;  
"Andros is a little denser but a really good guy, if there's anything you can say about him is that his wisdom expressed with silence and his fury with a dagger's glare," he said and Baldy nodded before joining to the description.

"Andros is loyal and caring, he takes care of things and never leaves a job undone, a warrior can count on him anywhere and no matter what," Baldy explained.

Ashley nodded, 'Andros of Kadan sure sounds like a geek to me,' she mused, 'not at all like Coran described him,' she thought and remembered Coran's description of Andros from last night…

**Flashback  
**Coran was toying with her hair, caressing her cheeks in silence; the night birds were chirping a sleepy melody as she was enjoying Coran's warmth and protection. She felt whole with him, and there was nothing that could compare to that, to that sense of security and...love. She sighed and Coran placed a gentle kiss on her neck, a question rising in his eyes.

"What's wrong, my forest nymph?" he asked her, murmuring his question to her neck, she turned her head and leaned her cheek to his.

"I am scared of the unknown…" she said, "From him, I don't know anything about this Andros," she whispered to him and closed her eyes in fear. Coran only stroked her cheek with his finger before kissing her lips reassuringly;

"He's a good warrior, at least, that is what they all say," he began describing Andros to her, trying to melt her fear away and she was thankful to him, "He always tries to do the right thing, no matter what is costs himself, justice, he knows, is something every being should be given," he paused for a moment, examining her reaction. She nodded her approval of what she'd been told, he smiled a rather faint smile before he continued, his eyes avoiding hers.  
"Andros is faithful to the Kadan way, the only way he knows, he loves his father and sister and swore to never fail them; he acknowledge his obligation towards the people the Kadans protect and therefore has never said anything to reject you, for all he knew, he should have come and see you himself," he said and she felt the immediate blush on her cheeks, 'was I that judgmental and prejudiced about Andros?' he asked herself and deep inside knew she was. 'I was being mean just because I was scared,' she knew yet couldn't help but feeling remorse. Deep into the night, she knew she must seek Andros' forgiveness…  
**End Flashback**

"So, who is he?" she remembered to ask, gesturing the warrior in front of her, whom she secretly called 'The Watcher'; Baldy smiled and nodded before riding close to her.

"His name is Carlos of Edenoi, he's Andros' cousin and the only reason he's here is to take care of any problem that might've come up with your father," he silently explaned, "Tiaren trusts him and he very well deserves that trust -"

"But I thought Tiaren of Kadan trusts only Kadans?" she quietly asked, cutting baldy who kindly nodded in approval before talking again, "Carlos is half a Kadan, a fruit of forbidden marriage of Tiaren's sister and Eran of Edenoi," he explained and Ashley examined the half Kadan's handsome face; he was dark and tall, his back was straight and he rode proudly, heck, if she wasn't so into Coran she could've liked him!

Another exhausting two hours have passed, making Ashley wish she were in her forest, protected from the sun by her tree's large leaves that prevented from any sun to burn her skin. She was really tired now, although of her determination to keep going, she really needed the break but her pride didn't let her stop. The world seemed as a blur of colors, she could almost see someone galloping toward her, 'is it Coran?' she managed to ask herself before falling into a total blackness…

* * *

_A/N: this is **NOT** cliffy! Guess who's gonna get their butts kicked for that:D_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:** Well, chapter 10, first of all- I think it sucks, so… :D it sucks! But don't worry… next chap will be a WHOLE lot better (**sexual tension**, anyone?) stay tuned! Oh! And… it's **4 more chapters to **the end (plus one epilogue)...

_**AH/AY:** Well, it's not a game for him! You'll see in two chapters, why he did it…:D_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** I hope you'd be able to tolerate the boredom of this chapter, but the next one is much better!_

_**Phantom Rogue: **Well, duh, of course they'll get into trouble! (except Carlos…;bashes him;)_

_**BlackHalliwell:** thanks!_

_**zeopurple:** well, it was Coran who was riding to her but, uh oh! She fainted:D I can't wait to see your reaction to the next chapter! (chapter 11) _

_**Star Fata:** thanks:)_

_**SweetSas:** I miss ya but I know you're busy with Maarten :P_

_**C.C.C: **thanks a bunch! Here's some more :D_

_**Puasluoma: **thanks! Here's more! ;)_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter ten**

Her consciousness slowly returned to her body, in a second, it seemed, her whole body was aching and her breathing heavier than she thought. It frightened her and when she finally opened her eyes she was terrified to find out she was at an unfamiliar room and a rather old looking woman was sitting in her bedside, knitting. When she noticed Ashley was awake she smiled in a sternly way before speaking;

"Nice to see you are back with us, Lady Ashley, the young master thought of the worst," she said, her voice keeping the same stoic timbre, almost craved in stone, almost cold if it wasn't for that warm gleam in her fire red eyes. It wasn't a burning fire but a stroking one, helpful; Ashley thought there was nothing more wondrous of that old woman's eyes. at that time she just smiled faintly at the grey haired woman. Her savior? She was wearing dark blue, and was knitting something of red wool.

Ashley tried to get up, but the old woman had stopped her immediately with a stern frown. "No, Lady Ashley, the young master has insisted of keeping you in bed for at least a week," Ashley snorted before she collapsed with laughter, her laugh was contagious and soon the old woman was laughing as well.

"Are you serious?" she managed to ask the old lady before giving in to laughter yet again, the old woman nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. Ashley slowly relaxed, wiping her own tears, leaning back on the pillows and lifting a questioning gaze to the old woman.  
"Where am I?" she asked frowning a bit, biting her bottom lip in anxiety.

"Why, the Kadan Castle, of course," answered the old lady, "it was only your luck you fainted so close to the castle!" the old woman exclaimed and Ashley blushed, _'It wasn't like I actually intended to faint!'_ she answered in her heart, blush still covering her cheeks. The old lady smiled at her and Ashley felt herself relax, there was something reassuring in that woman, but who was she? Was she Andros' mother? Or maybe his nanny? Or grandmother?

"Who are you?" Ashley asked daringly, the old woman looked at her for a while before jumping in her seat in surprise.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself," she said and smiled shyly, which was pretty weird since she was so old. "I am Lady Deca of Kadan," she said proudly, "Andros' former nanny," she said with a sparkle of truth and amusement, Ashley giggled.

"Then you know Andros better than anyone, do you think you could tell me about him?" Ashley asked, still blushed. The old woman sent a devious glare at Ashley.

"Only after you eat the breakfast I have brought to you, you haven't eaten for two days now," Lady Deca said with a winning smile, Ashley pouted but accepter the deal laughingly, after all, she was a little hungry.

After Ashley had eaten her breakfast brought to her by Lady Deca on a tray, and right before Lady Deca has started to tell Lady Ashley how many tricks and taunts Andros has done in his brat years, a knock was heard and Lady Deca got up to open the door. Blondy and Baldy were standing there, both looking incredibley tired and bitter. They blushed as Lady Deca let them come in and walked away with the tray.  
They were standing there, looking very embarrassed, both dirty, mud stains on their faces, _'and why does it seem they haven't changed their clothes for the last two days?' _Ashley wondered and straightened up a little, smiling at them.

"Umm.. Ashley," Blondy began, squirming uncomfortably, "We, er.. just wanted to apologize for not treating you very well.."

"- - And for being complete incompetent idiots for not taking care of you, like you should've been taken care of, and we hope you'll accept our apology and won't - -"

"Hold it you guys," Ashley said, amusement written on her face, "Why are you apologizing? It's my fault for not drinking enough water. I'm the one should be apologizing to you guys, I'm really sorry for ruining the best trip ever," she said with an apologetic smile. Blondy and Baldy smiled and nodded happily.

"Thank you, Lady Ashley," Baldy said with an enormous smile and Ashley giggled.

"Why does it seem you didn't change your clothes since the day we came here?" she asked, the immediate affect has taken place, Blondy blushed and Baldy became silent in no time.

"Umm... Andros was not pleased with us...letting you er… fall so he um.." Blondy stuttered and Ashley was highly amused even though very angry at Andros, _'what could he have given them to do?' _she asked herself.

"What did he make you do to you?" they squirmed uncomfortably again, "Please tell me?" she begged and they kept quiet. She was beginning to feel angry from their lack of response, "Look, if you won't tell me, I'll just wait until you're gone, change my clothes and go ask him. It's your choice," she threatened and they smiled. Blondy looked almost too happy, he nudged Baldy's arm.

"See?" he told him with a winning grin, "I told you," he added with now, a knowing smirk and looked back at Ashley, "Well, I had to clean the western stables with my presentable clothes, which are ruined, of course, since the stables weren't cleaned since about.. umm."

" -since Kadan the great built them!" Baldy cut in ruthlessly, Ashley had a real hard time suppressing her laughter, _'boy, that Andros does know how to punish,'_ she thought, rather amused even though she knew she had to be furious.  
"Then," Baldy continued, "_I_ had to clean the reception halls with _my_ best shirt as my rug.."

"-and _I_ had to clean the kitchens with _my_ best shirt as a rag, before we switched!" He exclaimed and Ashley bit her bottom lip so hard to try not laughing. _'They switched?'_ her mind asked and she almost broke a rib trying to suppress all that laughter as Blondy continued his spiteful speech.  
"And then he gave us night duties for three weeks in a row and right now I'm sure he's talking to Deca about not giving us any decent meals for the next decade!"

"- I _so_ know it," Baldy added as they both whined, and that was the exact moment when Coran entered the room.

Ashley was smiling, her cheeks reddening at the concern in his eyes, suddenly she felt so guilty, so stupid. The worry in her eyes made her angry with herself, if Lady Deca was right (and Ashley had a strong feeling she was right), Coran (and Andros) had been worried sick, especially if he watched her fainting.  
_'How humiliating!'_ she thought as she diverted her gaze to a distant corner of the room as she absently noticed the weak excuses Baldy and Blondy used to get the hell out of the room and leave her alone with Coran. Suddenly, she felt so _ashamed_;  
She kept staring at the same distant corner of the room, Coran was quiet and so did she. Both were sitting in total silence, it was very awkward to Ashley who was used to being comfortable around him, she sighed almost inaudibly. Suddenly she felt Coran's hand in hers, she looked down at their entwined fingers and blushed, she looked up to look into his soft hazel eyes, begging her silently, and she slowly let her hand slip from his…

"Ashley," he said quietly, and his voice seemed like a melody flying in the wind, she turned away from him. Disappointed from herself, from the pain she had probably forced on him, _'how could I be so stupid?'_ she thought and her heart raced when his hand rest on her chin and slowly turned her face to him. She had to face his puppy eyes again, suddenly he looked so sad, almost too sad, she feared his sadness, it was so pure that it made her want to cry. She refused to answer and only looked at him silently, he touched her face, caressing her cheek gently and in one fast movement crushed his lips on hers.  
He tasted like honey, like a perfect day's grace, like lilies in the spring, suddenly he was everything and everything was him, his taste so dominant and strong, so gentle and giving into her…  
_'Is he **that** full of contrasts?'_ she asked herself before giving in to him again, letting him take her mind away from everything, as he explored her mouth and she explored his, tongues dancing in a now-too-familiar dance, it almost made her laugh.

Slowly, he pulled back, letting them both time catching their breaths, _'but stars, I don't need to breath when I'm with him,'_ she thought, _'only being with him revives me,'_ she thought fondly, yet the shame refused to leave her and she blushed again.

"Ashley," he whispered, "I was so worried, I should've come with you like you suggested," he decided and then his expression softened again, "I'm sorry, my forest nymph, please forgive me?" he asked and all she did was kiss him passionately, without answering…

**The Morrow;  
**Ashley was awoken with a feather light kiss on her forehead; she opened her eyes to look at-

"Coran!" she almost jumped from her bed, "What are you doing here?" she asked, amazed he dared walking into her room in daylight. He chuckled deviously before answering, and tried to kiss her again, yet she made a protest sound and pulled the covers over her head, he only laughed.

"Well, I really wanted to see you this morning, Deca would serve your breakfast today and.."

"-And tell Andros I'm not going to stay in this bed for a whole week like he's planning," she pouted from underneath her covers and heard him laughing. She scowled.

"I have a hunch Andros knows it already, Deca made it pretty clear," he commented and Ashley grouchily frowned.

"What did he say?" She asked curiously and heard the warrior near her was still laughing.

"Well, he approved of your request," he said and Ashley peeked out of her covers opening one of her eyes.

"What request?" she asked frowning and saw his adorable smile and almost immediately her frown melted away.

"Your request to shorten your staying in bed," he said with a charming smile and Ashley almost screamed her anger.

"**_WHAT! _**I didn't ask for his _approval_!" she complained and Coran only laughed harder, holding his stomach, Ashley pouted. "I can't believe you're on _his_ side," she said and he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm on _your_ side, my silly forest nymph, **_always_** on your side," he said and only then she noticed his clothed that made him seem like a prince; golden breeches, black boots, red shirt that looked much more presentable than the usual red working shirt he wore and on his back was a crossbow hanged with a strap. On his black belt, she noticed, was a little scabbard filled with arrows too short to be handled with an arch, the ruby set sword though, was gone. She smiled to herself quietly and buried herself under the covers again, letting herself fall flat on her back.

"After breakfast you are to meet Tiaren of Kadan and Karone, my – master's – sister," he said clearly before she heard the door opened and closed gently. She lazily took the covers off of her body and stretched, yawning.

**A few hours later, in one of the Grand Reception Hall of the Kadan Castle;  
**Ashley entered to the Grand Reception Hall quite scared; it wasn't Coran who accompanied her to the nerve wrecking meeting, but Carlos, the mysterious watcher.  
He was the one knocking on her room's door and Lady Deca quickly introduced her to him and vice versa, he told her he's the one to chaperone her to the reception hall and she nodded her agreement. The two immediately left for the Grand Reception Hall.

Ashley was wearing a beautiful yet modest pale yellow dress, and when she made her entrance along with Carlos to the grand reception hall, the dress was the most beautiful thing in the room, except its owner. The people waiting for the maid and her chaperone were in complete awe from her beauty, and she only blushed shyly, she was too nervous. Most of the warriors sitting in the giant table in the Grand Hall were old, old enough to be her father but there were some young warriors here and there, but no one, absolutely no one, could have been compared to Coran in her eyes.

Her heart stopped when she noticed he wasn't there. _'Why?' _she thought, insulted, almost betrayed, but then she remembered that all he is in the Kadan Castle is a servant and as a servant his place is not among the respectful Tiaren's warriors. She smiled nervously and offered a slight bow. The man sitting in the center of the table was Tiren, she knew, he was the taller and the most beautiful of all the other warriors present in the Hall; his eyes were dark blue, almost grey, his hair was silver with white stripes and he wore a white working shirt and a golden vest on it. She couldn't see what color were his breeches but she assumed it was black and his smile, was truly, one of the warmest smiles anyone had to offer her.

"Welcome to Kadan Castle, Lady Ashley," he said as he rose up his feet and walked to her, reaching his hands to her. She blushed.

"Thank you, Lord Tiaren," she said modestly and bowed her head a bit, "I must thank you again for your generous hospitality and I am sorry I haven't been in my best when I first came to Kadan Castle," she said, "I must beg for your forgiveness, milord," she said and Tiaren smiled at her.

"No need, Child," he reassured her, "I've heard from my son that the night before your arrival was very emotional for you and I know it does take a lot of courage to leave the comfort of your house, and come alone to a foreign place. You have my appreciation for coming here, Lady Ashley," he said and bowed his head to her. She blushed a redder shade now, and then, reassured, let herself relax in Tiaren's presence.

"Thank you, Lord Tiaren," she said and Tiaren laughed.

"No, Child," he said jokingly, "You must call me Tiaren or else I will be angry with you, as I am not that old to be called Lord by beautiful maids," he said and Ashley giggled, blushing.

"Thank you, _Tiaren_," she boldly said his name, he smiled happily at her and nodded in his head to two of the warriors standing in the far end of the Hall, Ashley could barely recognize them as Blondy and Baldy, who disappeared mysteriously a second later.

"Child, I understand you were explained about the prophecy and that you agreed to the only solution our society offers to the prophecy," he said and she nodded. "I know it must've been hard to accept the fact you are to marry a complete stranger, but I understand you are approving of my son, Andros?" he asked and Ashley knew it was her chance to get her marriage canceled, the way she always wanted it to be, but she couldn't. It wasn't only her private fate that the prophecy concerned to, but the fate of her whole people, and thus she nodded silently. Tiaren smiled happily.

"You shall meet my daughter, Karone, Andros' sister, she will instruct you about the Kadan life and I hope you will become great friends," he said and Ashley smiled at him, "In the mean time, the men you see here today," he said and gestured to the other warriors in the Hall, "are the Kadan warriors, they are you protectors and shall remain your protectors forever, you couldn't have found a better protected place than my castle, child, and I hope you will enjoy your staying,"

**And she did…  
**At her first week everything was so new and unfamiliar but slowly, with the help of Karone, Andros' lovely sister, who helped her and accompanied her almost every hour of her first week, that beautiful friendly blue eyed maid, whose fiancé was the funniest warrior on KO-35. Karone was a sweet girl who was always so helpful and understanding, Ashley and Karone used to spend hours, talking, embroidering, reading… Everything with Karone was so wonderful and soon there was a fierce friendship between the two girls.

At her second week, Ashley was allowed to explore the Kadan Castle with Coran, and many times they sparred and fenced for hours each day, in a secluded part of the castle only Coran knew. She was the winner in most of their fencing yet he was the winner in their sparring in which they fought hand to hand, body to body. Many times he told her that she was the only human on KO-35 that could actually beat him in fencing and she always sent him an arrogant look only causing him to tickle her.

On her third week, Coran dared taking her to the Castle's grounds, mainly they were riding around the giant castle, talking and sometimes even walking, kissing, holding hands…

**Soon, it has been a month since Lady Ashley arrived the Kadan Castle…**

* * *

_A/N: NOT cliffy! (but let me tell you this, chap 10 is only a bridge chap, trust me, the next one is going to be SO much better!)  
Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:**_here comes one of my favorite chapters. Why is he coming that soon? Because this has been ready for decades (just like the very last chapter). The next chapter will take some time, though:D Enjoy!_

_**Phantom Rogue:** Ashley's fury is deadly :D yay!_

_**puasluoma:** Why not? The guy has been living in her house for about a week and she didn't get anything either. It's not very clear it's him….yet:D (scroll down..)_

_**C.C.C.: **it did suck lots:) but I don't care, as long as chapter 11 is here. I gave my email but fanfiction is a bitch:D so umm.. it's: talrulez and my account is on gmail. :)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **scroll down, and hurry:D_

_**the power of love:** fast enough? ;)_

_**zeopurple: **ha! There ya go:D_

_**AH/AY:** boring more like it :P_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter eleven**

It was a chilly night, the skies were dark blue, yet not black. The Abale, the moon that circled KO-35, was now donning a yellow aura, almost in the pale shade of orange. She was laying on her yellow bed in her soon-to-be home, she couldn't deny how it already felt like home, when she thought of Kadan Castle, she had a dazzling cozy feeling wrapping her slowly. Kadan Castle was home in so many ways, yet it was so different from her real home, from Hammond Hall. It was restricting, as the Kadan tribe was conservative and uptight more than it seemed; men were not allowed to talk to her, not unless they were Tiaren, Andros, Zhane, TJ, Carlos or Coran. It was a mystery to her why, yet she decided she wouldn't be mad at them for it, if it was a Kadan custom, she would never insult it or them.

Yes, they were her friends now; Tiaren was more like a father, he always had time for her and always told her he would do anything to make her happy. _'Anything but canceling my marriage to his son,'_ she knew, but she already got used to idea she would marry Andros of Kadan, whoever he may be. He was avoiding her constantly, now she was finally curious to see how does he look like and she was very surprised when she heard a few portraits of him were removed before her arrival. Andros. _'Who is he?'_ she thought frustrated, maybe even a little scared, not that she was willing to admit it. Without knowing what he looked like, she was lost in a river of guessing and speculations, a sea of what if's, and sometimes she could feel herself breaking, wanting to burst into tears.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair she didn't know him, it wasn't fair that all his friends and even his family were nice to her and all she could think of was _'who **is** this guy?'_ She knew he had to be amazing, considering his friends, that were awesome, he had to be special. But how could he be special, when all she can think about is Coran?

She hated herself so much for giving into Coran, for his ability to sweep her off her feet, for his good looks and amazing wits, _'what have you done to me, Coran?'_ she wondered, her head resting on a pale yellow pillow. Reluctantly she got up and decided she needed out, she needed thinking clearly and she knew a cup of milk would do the job. She jumped out of bed and quietly moved to the wooden door, she slipped away quietly and felt a little relief, that room wasn't big enough to contain her thoughts, she walked bare on the stone floor. The cool of the stones teasing her legs, she was absorbed in her thoughts, her feelings, her problems… how could she marry Andros when she was in love with Coran? She was contemplating on the day he saved her when she crashed into a warm _something_. She looked up to see _him_, shirtless, wearing nothing but crimson sailor's pants, long slacks tied up to the wastes with a simple rope. She gave him a once over, gulping, her eyes finally resting in front of his amused ones.

"Like what you see?" he teased and she blushed, _'thank Abale it's dark,'_ she thought and crossed her arms. He smiled at her, looking at her gentle form wrapped with white wrap pants that were, basically, a large cloth wrapped around her legs and a yellow wrap shirt, which was a smaller cloth wrapped from her ribcage and up, it exposed her perfect flat abs, tanned skin and the only thing that crossed the sensation that held him captive was, _'thank Abale it's dark,'_ as he was gulping.

"What are you doing up?" she asked gently and smiled shyly, the blush hasn't gone from her cheeks. He gave her a sly grin, a zhane-ish kind of grin, one that sparkled with mischief and sneakiness, she giggled. "What are you up to?" she asked again and he made an innocent face, looking incredible handsome as his hair was finally fully down and the Kadan stripes glittering as the silver light of the Abale touched it. He was breathtaking in every bit of the word. He was _beautiful_.

"I was about to ask you the same question, what are you doing up?" he inquired and she was smiled sweetly, _'he's perfect,'_ she sighed as she brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" she answered truthfully, there was no use in lying, after all he was Coran and somehow, he knew her as much as she knew herself. It was amazing how he could read her, and she loved it about him; the fact he could understand her without having to say even one word to him. He sighed sadly and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Couldn't either," he blurted out and looked rather bothered, he was frowning at her, "are you uncomfortable staying here?" he asked and realization dawned her; he thought she was uncomfortable in his castle! _'Oh how sweet,'_ she thought, melting, _'he really does care for me!'_ she immediately reached out and hugged him, his warm body hard against her and his arms wrapped her automatically, protecting her, offering her comfort and relaxation. Her head was resting against his shoulder, he almost crushed her, yet she didn't protest. She loved being in his arms, the feeling he gave her was divine, he was everything she dreamt of in a human form.  
Yet she could feel his reluctance to hear her answer, it bothered him more than he could admit, she understood that, he didn't want to push her but was eager to know the answer. She smiled.

"Have a lot on my mind lately," she murmured to his chest, "the room isn't big enough to contain my thoughts," she could feel him relax a bit, he wasn't so tense anymore.

"Anything you want to tell me about?" she shook her head, "what are you doing here, anyway?" he asked and she smiled and pushed him away from her playfully, he growled in protest. She giggled, she liked how he always wanted to be with her, Coran was almost the exact opposite from Andros: he was smart, beautiful, skilled with a sword (even though she beat him, and more than once), excellent archer, funny, honest and his temper was almost equivalent to her own. They fitted so much that it hurt.

"Finding my way to the kitchens?" she asked him playfully and he collapsed in laughter, his hand resting on his chest. "Is there a problem, Kadan?" she asked with an arrogant sneer and he nodded, still laughing his guts. She waited for him to relax, leaning on the cold stone wall, her expression unreadable. She watched him relax slowly, his laughter became softer until it ceased.

"Dressed like this?" he asked her indicating on her exposing shirt, she blushed. And bit her bottom lip.

"Er.. well, I haven't noticed I was er…" she stuttered and he laughed again, this time, shortly. She turned around to go back to her room, rolling her eyes, a little hurt. His hand rested on her shoulder, and he turned her around gently.

"Don't go, Ashley, I was just kidding around," he calmed her, slowly pulling her over to him, hugging her tightly, Ashley felt herself forgetting the rest of the world. His touch was the best thing she ever known. "Give me a second to fetch you something to wear, if one of my d- master Tiaren's men would see us this way… it won't be good," he whispered softly, his breath tingled on her ear and chills ran on her back. He was a sensation boring through her, she knew. He waited for her response as she slowly nodded her agreement and slipped away from his warm embrace and disappeared in the hall in front of her.

She sighed, _'how can one man be that perfect?'_ she wondered in the 1000th time, and desperately tried to suppress the sadness when she knew she could never have him. _'Him. A simple servant yet more noble than any other Kadan I've ever met,' _she thought bitterly and leaned on the cold wall again, contemplating. She told him the truth, the room couldn't contain her thoughts, her regret and her guilt conscience. She knew Andros didn't deserve it, in his own home she was hugging and kissing his servant, but she couldn't stop. She was addicted to Coran, to his masculine yet gentle smell, his soft warm touch and his amazing smile and caring eyes that always followed her when she was in his presence.  
_'Oh, Abale,' _she thought gloomily, _'why did it have to be Coran? Why couldn't it be Andros?' _she was desperate. She felt so much for Coran but her duty was to Andros first, _'the same Andros who ignores you from day one,'_ a voice in her exclaimed, _'**he** doesn't deserve you! Coran does… why are you loyal to Andros!'_ her mind screamed, true, rejecting Andros would be the fair thing to do yet it wasn't the right thing to.  
If Coran was right, and he was right in most cases, she and Andros were meant to be, meant to get married and have children and live miserably ever after. She was stunned to realize that she never considered the possibility of marrying someone she didn't love, and deep inside, she knew she wasn't ready for it, because eventually, Andros would figure she loves Coran, _'and then what?'_ she mused gloomily.

"Ashley?" she heard Coran whispering her name and she immediately stood up again and walked to him; he was holding a crimson blood cloak with a hood, he simply flung it around her shoulders and tied it loosely. She was smiling with gratitude and relief when he suddenly caught her palm, his fingers entwined with hers and gently pulled her with him down the stairs toward the dark reception hall.  
She followed him willingly as they descended the stairs quietly, his hazel eyes sparkling in the night and his smile was soft, _'why is it have to be wrong to love him so much?' _she wondered and took a long breath, she had to talk to him about it, about this whole situation, she couldn't let Coran mislead her or herself misleading Coran when it was obvious that they're going the wrong way. She followed his shadowed figure, he knew his way in the castle and sooner than she thought they were in a giant, deserted kitchen.

"Wait here," he whispered and walked around in the darkness, a few moments later he came back with a long candle which lit his face in orangey light, making her smile. He was too cute like that and too sweet for them both own good. 'How can I stay away from him?' she wondered helplessly as he was pulling her gently next to him guiding her way to a table. She sat next to it quietly, her eyes not leaving his muscled form, as he walked around the room, opening drawers and cups; he was clearly trying to cook something.  
A few minutes later he put a cup of some hot browny liquid in front of her, he was holding another one as he sat in front of her.

"Drink it," he whispered, "it's good for you, and it tastes great," he smiled and she decided to take his dare, carefully she raised he cup to her mouth and sipped a little. As the hot sweet liquid went down her throat she could feel herself being warmed from the inside. That… drink's taste was addicting, so good and sweet, _'that's amazing,'_ she thought and looked over at Coran who smiled broadly. "What do you think?" he ask and she smiled.

"Wow…." She said blushing, "That's really good.. what is it?" she frowned, the blush still in her cheeks. He chuckled as she took another sip, "I don't think I ever drank something so good," she admitted shyly and his smile grew even wider, he was obviously content from her answer.

"It's called hot chocolate," he said quietly, "It's a Terran drink, my-master's- Andros' nanny was from Terran origin and she used to make it for us," he explained and she smiled faintly. 'I _have to talk to him,'_ she told herself, _'it can't go on like this, I can't do this anymore,'_ she knew. Yet she didn't know how to start the conversation, she didn't know how can she tell the only man she would ever love, that she can't be with him. Not anymore. She sighed miserably.

"Ashley?" he asked gently as he touched her hand lightly, "Is there something wrong?" she put the cup down and looked him in the eye.

"I can't…do this anymore, Coran," she said quietly, watching as the expression on his handsome face turned to a confused one, his hazel eyes were shining with wonder in Abale's pale silver light. "I can't kiss you and I can't let you touch me. Not now, not ever." She sighed, "I…like you, Coran, I really do, but I can't betray _him_ like this.."

"-Betray who?" Coran cut in and Ashley looked puzzled for a moment and diverted her gaze from his eyes.

"Andros," she sighed in pain, "I can't do this to him, or my father," she stopped for a moment, examining his reaction, his eyes glittered and he bit his lip. "My father promised me to Andros and even though I don't know him or even want to marry him, I won't go against my father's will, I will not disgrace him." She quietly explained. _'Oh Abale,'_ she wanted to cry, _'if there's one thing in the world I don't want to do, it's making Coran go away but…' _she closed her eyes, trying to prevent her tears that threaten to burst out.

"Ashley.." he whispered to her but she got up almost immediately, and slowly walked her way toward the exit. "Ashley, please, hear me out," he begged but she couldn't, she couldn't let him talk her into doing something her conscience didn't allow her. He went after her quickly and held her hand gently, preventing her from walking away.

"I don't want to hear it, any of it," she whispered and the pain in her eyes almost punctured his heart. "Please, Coran, let me go," she begged to his now decisive expression.

"No, Ashley, I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time now, please let me just.. say it." he said and she nodded, a tear slowly crossing her cheek. "Ashley, I never wanted it to reach that far, I only wanted you to like me and that we would know each other better, I never meant to hurt you like this, ever. I just wanted a chance for both of us and I..." he began stuttering and she didn't understand.

"What are you saying?" she cut him and he just lowered his gaze into her eyes. she could hear him taking a long breath before he spoke and wondered what on KO-35 could make him _that_ tense, _that_ scared…

"I'm saying that, I am the guy you were so scared to meet, Ashley, I'm saying I am A-" but before he could finish the sentence a figure stepped into the kitchen and stood in front of them.

"What are you two doing here this late?" asked the figure, now as he stepped into the light she could see he was one of Tiaren's warriors, he was very tall with short brown hair, yet the blond stripes that decorated his hair were obvious. He was wearing a dark blue cloak on his bare chest and green pants, just like Coran's.

"Couldn't sleep, Elores, what are you doing up?" Coran asked and Ashley slowly snuck out of the kitchen almost running to her room, she could still hear Elores' answer (something about his wife's crazy night cravings for chocolate) but she couldn't care less…

* * *

_A/N: This one is definitely one of my favorite chapters in this whole story:)  
Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

_**A/N: **well, yesterday I said that if you guys review and the reviews hit 100plus, I post this chapter today…. So here we go, the chapter you're all have been waiting for. Not sure if it was worth the waiting, but oh well! (Two more chapters to go plus an Epilogue to write.. that's scary!)  
_

_**Star Fata:** yes, he was:P Don't worry, he'll get it done… somehow.. scroll down;)_

_**AH/AY: **well, it's **your** fault! Sending Elores to bring you chocolates in the middle of the night. Andros and Ashley should kill you :P_

_**SweetSas: **Haven't seen that other Tal for a while now:(… but I'm alright, how are you? Scroll down :D_

_**Phantom Rogue: **next chapter, my friend, next chapter… :)_

_**C.C.C.: **well, it's **Marieke's** fault Elores had to appear! (and **Zhane's fault**. Why Zhane's fault? Well, Zhane's responsible for the starvation in the third world as well!) Oh and you're a mind reader! I was just telling Phantom Rogue yesterday how this is the best chapter in the whole story!_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** It's not gonna break her heart; it's gonna annoy her greatly and **then** break her heart. Oh well, Andros is **so** gonna get it from her :D_

_**puasluoma: **lol, thanks:)_

_**zeopurple:** ;hands chapter; there ya go:)_

_**This one's dedicated to Slytherin-Angel44 for submitting the 100th review! Yay!**_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter twelve**

It was early in the morning, the sun's gentle rays slowly warmed her body, teased her, announce her it was morning- the time to be awake, the time to be with Coran. She slowly opened her eyes, hiding a yawn with her gentle palm and stretched.  
_'Morning,' _she thought lazily, she already got used to her room; to the two big wood windows concealed by yellow silk curtains, the most enormous bed with delicate pale yellow canopies that shielded her from the buzz of unnecessary guests such as mosquitoes. Right now she was tucked under a heavy yellow blanket that indeed kept her warm in the chilly nights, she couldn't help but wonder how would her and Andros' room look like once they're married, would it still be yellow, her favorite color?

She yawned again and brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes, then she jumped out of bed and approached the simple clayed jar and empty bowl. She slowly poured water into the bowl and washed her face gently, wiping the water with a soft yellow cloth, then she opened one of her boxes just to pull her riding habit; black breeches, brown boots and a white shirt underneath a yellow vest, she braided her hair quickly and descended the stairs to the kitchens, surprised to find TJ and Zhane sitting there.

"Good morning," she greeted them with a smile, both rose from their sits as she entered the kitchen, TJ was smiling to her broadly and Zhane looked rather sleepy.

"Good morning, Lady Ashley," TJ answered, Zhane nodded and yawned, Ashley giggled happily.

"My friends call me Ash," she corrected with a smile as Zhane put his head on the table, tiredly, "What's up with him?" she asked TJ with a smile. TJ laughed.

"Night duty, all Kadans are obligated with a night duty at least once a month," he said with a gentle smile toward Ashley's obvious confusion, "we guard the castle and the grounds," he added and Ashley nodded, finally understanding.

"Have you seen Coran?" she asked and Zhane shot up from the table, "he's on duty now, patrolling the lands, and he was late!" Zhane grumbled and TJ and Ashley laughed while she stroked his yellow hair fondly.

"Go to bed Zhane, I think it's best," she said quietly and turned to TJ, "So where is he guarding?" TJ eyed her eerily before looking at Zhane who nodded.

"North West from here, but don't ride too close to Angel Grove's Valley, behind it lays the forest of darkness and if something happens to you, Andros will tear me apart, understood?" he ask totally serious. Ashley nodded quietly and quickly exited the kitchen before TJ would get the chance to regret.

She walked quickly to the stables near the castle, throughout the Kadans' grounds were a lot of stables, but Sienna was here, close to her. She appreciated Andros for giving her Sienna, at least her. Yet her mind wasn't on Sienna but on Coran, she ran away from him yesterday night, quite stupidly, and she regretted doing it to Coran, after all he was always so gentle and patient with her. She knew she must apologize for her behavior.  
Apologizing has always been a hard thing to do, especially to her, she was proud and obstinate and now, for the first time ever, she was going to apologize. She was quite confused and excited, as anyone would be if it's the first time he's apologizing and of course, she was regretful…

Sighing she located Coran from a distance, he was sitting on his horse and looking at the horizon, equipped with his sword on the saddle's scabbard and a crossbow hanged on one shoulder, unarmed. He looked so beautiful, so into his roll as protector… Ashley felt herself dissolving into a puddle, her warm feelings for him, made her swim in a sweet torture as she watched him for a while, in his relaxed guarding routine. His presence relaxed her too, and for a while, she just enjoyed the view…

After a few minutes of total serenity, Ashley remembered the reason for her coming, and shamefully ordered Sienna to ride ahead to him; the horse obeyed and Ashley took a long breath, knowing he might not want to see her ever again. Sienna approached quietly and Ashley held her breath, his back was turned to her and suddenly, he spoke, loud and clear enough for her to hear.

"Took you long enough to come here, did you enjoy the view?" he asked and turned to her. Ashley turned bright red, not knowing what to say or do, she just stared down, all flushed. She already knew though, that she was forgiven; he didn't keep anything against her in his heart and she was grateful for that.

"I did," she answered cheekily and raised a now teasing gaze into his hazel eyes. He chuckled and patted on his auburn horse's neck..

"Go on, Oz," he said quietly to the horse and he quickly walked near Sienna, allowing Ashley and Coran closeness. Just as they were about to kiss, their faces almost touching, Ashley was dazed with Coran's smell and his hazel eyes were staring into her soul, a loud huffing sound was heard from afar, Coran's head shot up immediately and he looked to the horizon, when he turned to look at her again, while drawing his sword and his crossbow, his hazel eyes looked into hers, cold with worry.

"Go back to the castle and tell my da-master Tiaren of this. Go. Now!" he commanded yet when she looked at the horizon noticing a group of mean looking men with their weapons drawn she shook her head.

"No way, Coran, I'm not leaving you alone with them, I'm staying here and fighting," she said and before she noticed Coran made his horse block Sienna.

"I said, GO!" he shouted, "Ashley, I **swear**, if you don't go now I'll make your life with Andros a living **hell**, NOW GO!" he shouted and she closed her eyes painfully and rode away, tears filling her eyes. She urged Sienna to hurry, and when she reached Kadan Castle she jumped off of the riding horse and ran to the Grand Reception Hall as fast as a tiger. She bumped into someone, almost falling, strong arms held her. Looking up she saw Tiaren.

"Ashley, why are you running as if a demon - -"

"Coran! Attacked! North west.. needs help.. alone.." was all she could say, Tiaren's eyes turned icily grey as he left her and ran to the stables, a few of his men after him and one of them running back to the dinning hall, to alert more warriors.  
She stood there desperate, worrying for him, _'if something happens to him,' _she told herself mentally, biting her bottom lip, frowning with concern and her eyes refilling with tears, their relationship couldn't end up like this, he couldn't just go and die on her, not when she cares for him that much, not when she...loves him that much.

_'Hold on,'_ she told herself as a few tears were gliding their at her cheeks, _'I..**love**…him? Do I really love Coran?'_ she asked herself, suddenly twice as terrified. Love… was it really love? She asked herself, too absorbed with her feelings than to hear what Karone was telling her. The only thing she heard was the noise of upcoming horses to the Castle, she ran outside, wiping her tears away, looking as Coran rode toward her, jumping from his horse as he saw her. She noticed a bleeding cut across his cheek, it made him look so intimidating and in a way ugly too. She would have never come close to such a man with a burning cut, but now everything was different.

It was Coran whose face was braded with that ugly cut, and at that moment, she knew how much she loved him. She sighed happily as he walked straight to her, the great distance between them getting smaller with every step. Suddenly, Ashley heard the noise of quick pace, running, and she saw Karone running pass her to Coran, her face wet with tears.

"Andros! Are you alright?"

It happened in a millisecond, Ashley's face became tense, she was obviously shocked; she swallowed slowly, her eyes burning with anger and deceit, _'how could I let him do this to me?'_ she asked and with one furious look into the hazel eyes that tried to soothe her from afar, worrying for her, but she turned around and started to run.

* * *

_A/N: NOT cliffy! ;) stay tuned, next chapter will be nice;D  
_

_Ps- requests, uncensored chapters, and for the kill marieke squad (she sent Elores down! Let's kill her :D ) please contact me… :P my aim is Tal Ranger and my mail is talrulez gmail .com_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:** _one more chapter and an Epilogue left. Sad, isn't it?_

_**AH/AY:** damn, haven't thought about it… urg! It's still your fault she's pissed!_

_**SweetSas:** Andros kinda yelled at her, I wouldn't want to stay with a pissed Andros around… :P Oh well, you're probably hanging out with Maarten right now, say hello from me :P_

_**Star Fata: **well, don't feel guilty, since these are the last chapters I give a final push and besides, they were ready for what seems like eternity. Anyway:) I think Andros doesn't care about Karone so much now… Ashley kind of..ran away, that worries him more:D_

_**Ani: **Hey, thanks! This story means a lot to me :P and so does reviews! ;hinthint; Well, yeah my nick here was made in order to entertain the PRiS clan :P Oh and can I put your name in my warriors' wives list? It's for the Epilogue:D_

_**C.C.C.: **I love you. Ashley…will have to figure some stuff out, scroll down and see it:) and actually, that part you were talking about was a late change in that chapter's plot. :P_

_**Phantom Rogue:** lol, well, you read this already:P_

_**zeopurple:** "talk" is too gentle. :P just…scroll down! ;D_

_**puasluoma:** here. Fast enough:D_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter thirteen**

_'Coran** is** Andros,'_ her mind kept screaming at her head as she kept running to wherever her legs took her, it took her a few minutes to reach the stables another two seconds to find Sienna and mount her and about a millisecond to decide she wants to go to her forest, the only place where she could think properly.

"Come on, Sienna," she whispered to her horse, "Let's go home," she said and urged the horse to gallop in a faster rhythm. Sienna was almost as anxious and confused as her owner, and it was the wind that came into their faces and took their breaths away, that relaxed both owner and horse.

Ashley was confused, _'if Coran is Andros,'_ she thought,_ 'then who is Andros?'_ but a part of her didn't want to know, a part of her refused to accept Andros, to accept Coran, anymore. _'He was constantly lying to me,'_ she thought as tears sprung in her eyes,_ 'he made me look like a **complete** fool,'_ she realized as fire surged within her, pure fury and disgust. She wasn't _that_ angry that he lied to her as much as she was angry she actually took the bait, that he really convinced her. Looking back she could see a million things that could point Coran is Andros, _'but I was just too blind,'_ she thought miserably, _'too spellbound to see the signs.. Hoe could I have been so stupid!'_ her mind concluded, _'you are so stupid, Ashley of Hammond Hall,'_ she told herself,_ 'You should've seen the signs, you should've known!'_ her mind exclaimed as she remembered all of these times when he lied to her;

In their first moment in the forest, when he disappeared after TJ and Zhane called for **Andros**, and even before that, the red arrow, his arrow with **his initial**. His wide knowledge of the **Kadan customs** was exceptional for the **simple servant** he claimed to be, his language **was flawless** and **he seemed educated**, rareness among servants. _'Stars, even the way he carried himself! So nobly and proud, so unlike servants and his fencing style, he was **too** good for a servant!'_

How could've she missed it?

_'And stars, all the ugly things I said about him in his presence!'_ she remembered, regret and shame rising in her, she truly said thing that shouldn't have been said, he didn't deserve her lashing at him, but she couldn't help it! Andros…Coran…was everything she thought bad. _'No, Coran isn't bad, don't I love** being** with him?'_ she asked herself and immediately answered herself, _'but he was a fake, he's not really Coran, it was all only a pretense, a cold pretense. Why would Andros even bother to be with you unless it's to make you captive of an** illusion**?' _she wondered as an approaching sound of hooves made her jump in her place, looking back to find determined hazel eyes looking at her. She glared at him and looked away, whispering Sienna to ride faster.

"I won't let you go back, if that's what you hoped doing," he told her harshly, his horse which quickly closed the gap between them, soon he was riding to her side, "You won't return to Hammond Hall, Ashley, I won't let you," he said determined and ordered Oz to block Sienna. Sienna jumped on her rear legs, a bit frightened, she neighed and Ashley held the reins tightly and hugged her horse's neck, murmuring soft words to her.

"Easy, girl, easy," she whispered, "It's just Oz, don't be scared," she reassured the horse before making her avoid Andros and his horse and ignore them both. When Sienna did so, Oz huffed in protest, almost outraged as Andros, Ashley tried to ignore, hoping Andros would just disappear. His cut from earlier, the one she wanted to clean and sooth so much, was bleeding again, his blood trickling along his cheek and his chin. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid seeing it again, it made her weak against him because she cared too much. For _him_. Andros. Coran. _Whoever he might be.  
_But whoever he might be hurt her deeply, she was his even before he saved her from Elgar and it hurt her he didn't trust her feelings enough to tell her. 'I just wish I'd stop feeling do betrayed,' she wished but knew she would never stop, because he let her down big time.

She kept riding toward her home, most importantly, to her forest, her sadness slowly being replaced by anger. How did he dare doing this to her? Making everyone in Kadan Castle cope with this lie, deny her the truth she deserved to know. Suddenly, he blocked her again, "Enough with this," he ordered, his eyes fierce, glaring, "you are to return to Kadan Castle with me Ashley of Hammond Hall, it's too dangerous for us to leave the Kadan villages alone, we are at a time of war," he said coldly, harshly, Ashley swallowed, and then sent him a protesting glare.

"I think not, Coran," she paused for a second before adding, "wait, isn't it.. _Andros_? That's weird, I thought you were a simple servant…" she began saying but he glared a warning glare at her before taking Sienna's reins from her hands.

"It's Andros of Kadan, Lady Ashley, and now I suggest you to come with me _willingly_ or else I'd have to force you," he ordered and frowned as he noticed her mocking expression, he tied Sienna's reins to a rope and tied the rope to Oz's reins so he would control both horses. Ashley jumped down from Sienna, running East- to Hammond Hall and he mounted off of Oz, ordered him to stay and ran after her catching her arm.

"Stop being a spoiled little girl, haven't I told you I'm not afraid taming you? Ashley, don't make me…" he tried to say and with one forceful swift she slapped his healthy cheek.

"Don't dare saying my name, you _liar_," she said with red fury in her eyes, he clenched his jaw and dragged her to Oz with him, she protested, fighting him in every way she could, she tried hitting him but it was like hitting a stone, she was sure he didn't even felt it. When they reached Oz, Andros took another rope from his saddle and even though she tried to evade him, he succeeded in tying her hands together; disabling her from hitting him, with a quick swift he put her on Sienna and mounted Oz.

"I _hate_ you, whatever your name is," she said, and it was the only thing said between them during their ride back to Kadan Castle was.

When they reached the Castle's stables, he mounted off Oz and carefully carried her to the castle, not a word spoken between them. She was silent, brooding, not knowing what to think as he entered the Kadan Castle almost discreetly and went directly to her room, carrying her as gently as he could. When he reached her room he entered, closed the door behind him and let her down, then he slowly worked off the tying of the rope and in the moment he did so she slapped him again. He ignored the slight burn in his cheek and reached for something in the other side of the room, Ashley on the other hand, was rubbing her wrists… they were hurt, the rope wasn't gentle at all, she sighed silently and massaged them a little, Andros approached her, the yellow cloth in his hands and tried to put it on her wrists, she turned away from him.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice unsteady, he looked into her eyes. His hazel eyes were shining with sorrow and sadness, _'stars, I want to hug him,'_ but she knew she couldn't, after all he is the reason for this. For this deceit, for this lie she has been living in the last month and a half and she wasn't ready to accept him. His eyes begged her to come back to him, but they also contained a tingle of firmness she wasn't ready to accept.

"You're hurt," he said and for a minute she didn't know if he meant her soul or her wrists. He reached for her arms again, forcing her to reach her arms to him as he slowly caressed her delicate now red, skin with a wet yellow cloth he found, she looked at him; so concentrated in his actions and she knew it's all wrong.  
"You didn't give me a chance, and you wouldn't have even if I asked for one," he told her suddenly, "I tried to tell you yesterday, I didn't mean for it to last this long, I was going to tell you everything when I told you about the prophecy but you wouldn't listen…" he stopped and reached for her other arm and started soothing the skin with the wet cloth.

"I'm hurt because **you **hurt me," she told him and pulled her hand from his, "nothing you can say will ever make me trust you again, or make me want to be with you again, **nothing**," she told him and he touched her chin and made her look into his tortured hazel eyes.

"**I love you,**" he confessed and she could see the truth in his eyes, it hurt her more than she could admit, but she didn't love him. She couldn't! That man, that man in front of her, lied to her, made her believe he's someone he's clearly not. He made her feel for him but abused her feeling by lying, how would she ever be able to trust him?  
Before she could answer, a knock was heard on the door and it was opened; Zhane stood there, and peeked in.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said with a kind smile, "Andros, your father wishes to talk to you," he said in the first time, fully concerned.

"Tell him I'll talk to him later, we are busy right now," Andros said quietly and Zhane nodded his agreement.

"I believe you are, my friend, but Tiaren's orders are to bring you back with me," he said and then slightly paused, "I think he wishes to officially declare," he paused again and looked at Ashley a little worried, "- - declare war on the Darkondians, Andros, I think it's the one you were telling me about," he added and Ashley looked at Andros, he seemed very worried for a few seconds before hiding it away.

"Thank you, my friend, wait for me, I have to talk with Ashley before going," Andros said quietly and Ashley could've adored the perfect stillness of his voice if she hadn't been so angry with him, Zhane closed the door muttering something about Karone and Andros' attention was again, turned to her.

"I never told you my theory of the prophecy, it's quite different from what our fathers believe, but it's time for us to share this knowledge of mine, since half of it has already came true," he explained to her now curious eyes, yet she remained silent. He sighed, "The ancient prophecy is about a **union** between the two who hold the Power, our fathers interpreted it as a _physical_ union and therefore marriage has to be involved," he quietly said, "I believe the union is _not_ physical, Zordon the prophet was never a materialist, I studied his prophecies myself, Ashley," he said her name and it made her shudder, "I think he meant a _mental_ union," he took a long breath before continuing, "I think he meant **love**."

When the words left his mouth, Ashley felt her heart race, now she was confused more than ever;_ 'was it that convenient to believe Coran and Andros are two different entities?' _she asked herself, yet deep within her heart she knew it was, maybe, maybe a little part of her _did_ know, did recognize Andros as Coran but her mind refused to accept it, to accept the perfect warrior Coran was the hated Andros. But what is she going to do now? And what was he talking about? **Love**? How could he ask her to love him after what he did to her, after making fun of her in public, after disgracing everything she is?

Now he looked at her, waiting for anything she might say and to be honest, she didn't know what to say, she had to think about it. She couldn't say anything before she thought about it and accepted Coran is Andros. She looked into his hazel eyes and sighed silently, he rose from his place in front of her and reached for the door.

"I love you , Ashley of Hammond Hall, you might hate whatever I am, but **I love you**," he said and sent her an arrogant glare, making her heart race again, she only touched her souring wrists as he quietly closed the door and left. She immediately fell with her back on the bed, sighing out loud.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself loudly and closed her eyes._ 'How could I have told him, in his face, that he's a jerk, but am I not being a jerk by doing this?'_ she wondered, _'I **love** Coran but isn't Coran and Andros **one**?' _she mused, _'Am I that of a hypocrite that I deny my own feeling just because my pride is hurt?' _she asked herself, yet remained silent. She could hear the neighing of horses from her window but didn't rise up to watch, as she knew they were leaving to war and couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: well, she slapped him. **Twice**. :D  
Next chapter is the last one (before the Epilogue) and I swear that if you guys are not reviewing I won't post it._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

_**A/N:** well, only 9 reviews, I really wanted 12... ;grumbles;  
Currently I'm writing the Epilogue (instead of doing the math I should be doing), so here's the last chapter and…I'll see ya in the **Epilogue**:)  
Ps: oh wow, it's raining! Yay!_

_**Star Fata:** :P threats do no work… ;hands a huge lollypop;_

_**AH/AY: **The Epilogue will take a while since I have no clue what exactly I wanna show there (but I do have a cute SiennaOz thingy there). ;hands a large…lasange?;_

_**Phantom Rogue: **XD The idiot :D I love you XD ;hands a large Tobleron;_

_**zeopurple:** I'm sad too, but every fairytale has its own happily ever after:) Thanks for reviewing throughout the story ;hands a really large twix bar;_

_**Anonymous:** Why, thank you :P this story means a lot to me, and I'm happy you like it! ;hands ice cream;_

_**C.C.C.: **well, the tying up part was the one making me laugh my guts:P Thanks for reviewing all the way ;hands 4 cookies;_

_**puasluoma: **this is the last, but there will be an Epilogue… thanks for your reviews ;hands a lily;_

_**Ani: **you'll see :P scroll down XD ;hands an Andros action figure;_

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **Well, he had to lie, if he showed up telling her he's Andros from day one, she'd beat the crap outta him (not that she didn't do it anyway..:P ) ;hands an Ashley action figure;_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**Chapter fourteen**

**(A week after the day Andros left)**

_'It was a long torturing day,'_ she thought as the sun slowly sank in the horizon. It was another day without Andros, it was a day gloomy and miserable, so grey and lonely without him. She was sitting on her bed, looking anxiously out of the window, looking for any sign that would tell her he's coming back. She couldn't believe how she let him go, she didn't even kiss him goodbye, and if anything happens to him, _anything_, she knew she'd die.

She loved him, she had no doubt; only that morning she realized it in terror, but she got used to it, she wouldn't fight it anymore. Not when she can have him, _finally_, she can have him and it didn't matter if he was a servant or a master, if he was Coran or Andros, she wanted who he is, not what he is. She never felt so alone in her whole life, he was her best friend and only lover as Coran, and he was her protector and her owner as Andros, no matter how bad it sounded. The remarkable thing was that he was really both; he was protective and charming, caring and fierce, beautiful and smart, a Kadan who captured her heart against all odds. She respected it and loved him for that, she knew he was right in what he told her, yet it was still hard to admit it.

She loved him for seeing her plainly as Ashley, a young woman, not a peasant; she was grateful that he wasn't prejudice concerning her like she concerned him. She felt embarrassed when she remembered all the horrible things she ever told him; the times when she insulted him in his face. She was so ashamed of it, because eventually, he was right when he told her she was a spoiled little girl; she _really_ didn't have a clue about life.

She sat on her soft yellow bed with her knees underneath her chin and looked at the scenery; she looked so calmed, yet she was storming inside, she wanted to see him so bad, to apologize, to hug him, to kiss him again.  
Stars! It was a week since she last kissed him and she missed that feeling; that anticipation and the slight tingle of fear in the moments before their lips touched, the butterflies in her belly that flied inside of her as she let herself give in to his lips, to his graceful touch.

Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her back, she turned her head to see Karone, dressed in a faint purple dress, her blue eyes were sad but she was smiling.

"Why are you crying, Ashley?" she asked gently, rubbing her back with trying to soothe her friend. Ashley touched her cheeks gently, she didn't even feel she was crying, but then again, she didn't feel anything without _him_ by her side. _Nothing_. She was so empty without him, without their _friendship_ and that _bond_ they shared, that it hurt so much.

"Ashley, please, talk to me," Karone begged and stroked Ashley's hair, Ashley buried her face in her knees. _'I need him,' _she realized, _'Oh stars, how I do,'_ she knew and nothing else mattered. She wanted him with her, she wanted to fight him and hit him and kiss him and yell at him and make love to him… she needed him… and she was breaking without him, without his strong presence, his stubbornness she had learnt to accept now, his calming essence that made her feel assured every time she was in doubt.  
Yet he was out there, risking his life for the peace and quiet of KO-35, and what was she doing? Nothing, letting him go, letting him risk himself for everyone else.

_'Is this fair?'_ she asked herself.

A loud noise was heard, the noise of hoofs and shouts… Ashley raised her head, as fear crept into her. Were those the darkondians, happy as they defeated the Kadans at last? Were they ready to conquer KO-35 under the rule of Dark Specter? Or were they the Kadans, happy as the defeated the horrible threat on freedom? Who was the winner? She couldn't tell, they where still far and she was afraid. Afraid to find out something happened to him…

Karone and Ashley were glued to the horizon, watching the horsemen that were making their way to the castle, yet only after a while could they recognize the bright stripes on every warrior's hair. The Kadans won.  
_'**My** Kadan won,'_ Ashley thought happily as she nearly jumped off of the bed and gently brushed her hair. She sighed and Karone hurried away from to her own room, squealing with joy. Now, as the threat on KO-35 was removed, there was a challenge awaiting for her: _Andros_.

After all she had said to him, she wouldn't be surprised if he wished to cancel their betrothal, she couldn't blame him for that. It hurt her to think that in the moment she did fall in love with him, he wouldn't want her anymore. She braided her hair quickly and washed her face, gently drying it with a soft yellow cloth. She walked out of her room slowly, her body tense, her stomach full with fear as she descended the stairs to the Grand Reception Hall. She noticed the warriors entering the hall;

First, entered Tiaren, he walked proudly even though he was dirty and bruised. After him walked three warriors two of them scarred with freshly new wounds, she recognized them as Danjan, Laden and Kagen. After them she saw TJ and Zhane looking quite beaten and bruised but not something serious according to the way they were laughing about something. More warriors came along and she looked for Andros, yet he didn't show up. She have seen them, seen them all: Izerac, Kaleo, Shea, Kara, Ivar, Eije, Okal, Vergo, Elores, Okoth…and so many more but she hadn't seen _him_.  
The tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't even bother to suppress them, she lost him; she lost the only man she _ever_ loved. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt so empty without him, without Andros… had he truly left her?

And there, right there, when she thought everything is lost, that there is not any hope left for her without him, she saw a familiar form entering the Reception Hall. He entered dressed with a torn red working shirt, black breeches and black boots, his sword dangling in its scabbard on his left leg. He was carrying a man in his hands, she easily recognized the man as Nevan, the old groom who insisted on going to war with the rest of them.  
She watched as Andros limped his way to Kara, his face was dirty, yet not bruised and she could see a blood stain on his right thigh, he was injured and she wanted to hold him close to her and never let go, but her eyes couldn't move away from him.

From his amazing built figure, his hair that was gathered in a ponytail, his torn shirt right above his right elbow, his boots that weren't black but auburn, from muddy ground and blood. Yet, to her, he was just as beautiful as if he has just bathed; she longed to see him for a whole week, a week in which she grew up and understood more of the world while pondering of him, now she was ready to accept him despite their differences and disagreements.

She watched as Andros handed Nevan to Kara of Kadan and immediately his eyes were locked with hers. She felt herself blushing, but she didn't care anymore, he was right there in front of her and she missed him. She ran across the stairs and hugged him, almost knocking him over, inhaling his intoxicating manly scent. She could almost purr with satisfaction, finally, he was with her! She felt him chuckle as he hugged her tightly, almost crushing her and she didn't care, as long as he was near her, she didn't care what would he do to her.

"Finally, they come around," she heard Tiaren say and the rest of the crowd laughed. She buried her face in Andros' chest while her tears mixed up with her own laughter.  
Andros knew there was no other sound he longed to hear, more than her amazing laughter, no other woman he longed to touch more than her, no other woman he longed to vow in front of and spend the rest of his life with. He knew what he had to do, he had to ask her, it was always about decisions, she deserved making her own decisions, he knew.  
She felt whole again, complete, he was there and she knew everything would turn out great, always great if he's with her. She felt him loosen his hug and she let go as well as he let go of her briefly and slowly knelt in front of her, on his injured leg.

"Ashley of Hammond Hall, will you marry me?" he asked her, she was caught by surprise. She never thought he would her give her the right to choose, the right to decide what's good for her. She loved him if only for that, for understanding her that good. She slowly shook her head and knelt in front of his kneeling form, feeling the tears streaming on her face.

"No, Andros, will you have me as your wife after all I put you through?" she whispered and he nodded and before she realized they were kissing, in the Grand Reception Hall of the Kadan Castle, after a glorious victory on the darkondians and the crowd cheering them.

* * *

_A/N: ;wipes away tears; ;evilgrin; so, whadaya think? **;D**_


	15. A Fairytale's End Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

**A/N:**_heya guys, this is not the end! Well, I started writing the Epilogue a long time ago and it won't end! It's really long so I decided you're gonna get **3 epilogues** instead of a really really long one. **I beg your forgiveness**._

_**AH/AY: **they will get that, it's just hard making them actually **get** there!_

_**Ani: **Thanks:)_

_**SweetSas: **as you can see, it's not over…yet:P_

_**Phantom Rogue:** married?! Who said anything about marriage:P_

_**Star Fata:** I'll have to agree on this one, it was one hard to write but I'm so proud of it:)_

_**C.C.C.: **it isn't over until the fat baby cries ;smiles mischievously; thanks and.. how can it be over without you?_

_**zeopurple: **epilogues you mean, I hate when that happens! Just like in quest 1! Grrrr .. but thanks:)_

_**Slytherin-Angel44:** there you go- epilogue part 1……. I say epilogue part 2 is worth the wait and epilogue part 3….you gonna flip. XD wait some more:P_

_**Puasluoma:** gee, thanks :P well, I thought so too, not enough fluff.. bla bla bla, so here we go- part one! I hope you'd like it :D_

_**Nafrodi: **it just might be a new beginning.. thanks for reviewing:)_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**A Fairytale's End- Part 1**

It was late at night, the pale light of the Abale was the only source of light; Oz and Sienna were resting near the clearing of the forest, occasionally rubbing their long noses in affection. The horses, as much as their owners, were very fond of each other, and if it wasn't for their owners' stupid rival, they could have been all over each other days ago. They forgave their owners, of course, humans were a stupid specie after all, and now they were smiling to each other, in their own secret horsely way while keeping an eye on their owners who were busy talking and gazing at the sky.

'You'd think they'll kiss happily, but **why** in Alpha's name are they talking?' Oz breathed noisily at Sienna, she neighed quietly, almost laughing.

'He's not like you, he's **asking** for the lady's affection **before **touching,' if Sienna could smirk, she would have.

'Like you didn't enjoy it,' Oz grumbled, looking a bit annoyed and Sienna rubbed her nose on his, almost giggling, but horses, as you know, can't giggle.

Ashley was sitting with her back leaning on Andros, he was leaning his back on her favorite tree's trunk. Almost as usual. Looking up they could see the Abale smiling down fondly at them, his two children. Yet Ashley wasn't looking at the Abale, she elbowed Andros gently and he looked down at her, his gaze twinkling with curiosity. She pointed at their horses and laughed, he joined her after noticing the obvious affection between the two.

"Your horse better treat good to Oz, my lady Ashley, I will not allow Oz.." Andros started to threat and Ashley frowned in mocked protest.

"I thought you, males, were supposed to take of us, females?" she asked and Andros wrinkled his nose in protest, _'got you now, huh?'_ Ashley thought happily before bursting into laughter again. Andros smiled and leaned his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek; she liked all his little gestures of affection, they made her feel good and confident in their love. She knew she was important to him, because he never stopped showing her just how much and she appreciated it, she knew how hard it was for him to finally trust someone, how hard was it for herself doing just that…

They were, again, sitting in comfortable silence. Ashley leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly, he gently traced her jaw line, a loving smile tugged on his lips. She could feel just how much he loved her, and she loved him no less… He was everything she ever wanted, him, Andros of Kadan, if someone told her three months ago that she would agree marrying him she would have kicked his ass for even daring to say hers and Andros' names in the same breath, but now she could only laugh at her silly childish behavior. Andros….was everything now, and he was more amazing than she could have ever imagined, it was absolutely wondrous how could have Zordon the Prophet guess they'd fit so much, _'hold on,'_ she thought, frowning, 'how _were we chosen anyways?'_ she asked herself as Andros gently nibbled her earlobes.

"Umm.. Andros?" she asked and he lowered his kisses to her neck, "Why were we chosen?" she managed to ask before giving in to him. He reluctantly disconnected his lips from her neck and half glared at her for daring to interrupt him for such an unimportant matter. She bit her bottom lip with a mischievous glint in her eyes and slapped him playfully, gently.

"Try to glare at me again and you'll get it ten times stronger," she warned and he frowned and glared again as she turned around, only to face his laughing form. "It's not funny, I hate it when you glare!" she exclaimed.

"I was just joking!" he exclaimed back and kissed her without any warning, "besides," he added a while after, while rolling his eyes, "I'm not afraid of you, not now, not ever," she had to smile at that, she loved it about him. He was probably the only man in the universe that could survive her anger and equal it with his own fury, and she loved it, he was almost as raging as she was. She pouted and he laughed. "You know you can pout all you want, I'm not going to change," he informed and Ashley burst out laughing.

"I don't want you to change, I love you just like that," she said with a smile and he looked surprised.

"What? Perfect and so deadly handsome?" he asked and she smiled.

"You got it, now tell me?"

"Sucking up won't get you anywhere, but alright," he said with a smile and she stuck her tongue at him, he kissed her again, making her mind drift to other worlds with the sensation of his taste, of his touch, _'oh, stars,'_ she thought, _'if only I could stay like this forever...with him,'_ but when they finely pulled apart and she looked in his glinting eyes, she knew this is how forever would look, no matter what.

"Andros…" his name rolling on her lips as she pouted, there was no other name she liked to say like his. _'Coran was just a name from the past, he was Andros all along,'_ she remembered happily as he lowered an amused glance to her eyes. She changed her position to the one she was at the beginning, leaning against him, his hands circling her sides gently in a warm hug. She relaxed against him again and let him whisper the story to her ears.

"When Zordon left KO-35 to other distant exotic planets, a comet has appeared in the sky, the comet of the Power, Comet of Haley," he paused, his breath on her ear making her shudder, "It was to appear again in three thousands years, instead it appeared in a stormy night, my forest nymph," he paused again before adding, "the night I was born." Ashley glanced back, surprise glinting in her eyes, he smiled a shy smile at her, and she could have sworn that if it weren't so dark she would've seen him blushing, instead, she felt her own cheeks becoming hot as his eyes refused to leave hers. He kissed her cheek again, kissing his way to her neck and collar bone. She moaned slightly and he smiled leaning his head backward.

"So how did our fathers know I was the other chosen?" she asked looking at him behind her and he smiled.

"It was simple, two years after I was born, the comet appeared again, my love, the hot summer night you were born," he smiled mysteriously and she closed her eyes and leaned back against him. Silence took over again, the night's cool air made Ashley cuddle comfortingly even closer to Andros, he said nothing, smiling to the darkness…

"Is the morrow **ever** going to come?" his voice pierced the long silence and Ashley giggled, happy that he was as anxious as her to meet the morrow, the day they shall be wedded. She turned to him and smiled at his frustrated face;

"Soon, my love," she whispered and kissed him, he eagerly responded as passion they never knew started taking over them, slowly conquering their bodies and minds. His taste was intoxicating, manly, one she never tasted before, and now she only wanted more… more of him.  
He slowly, reluctantly, pulled back, frowning at his frustration, at her frustration. She never knew that it could be so addicting, kissing, loving, and as long as she was with him, it was only growing more and more addicting. He smiled at her and she blushed, he slowly stood and helped her stand, and when she did, he only hugged her tighter, their bodies closer than ever.

"Soon, my forest nymph," he whispered in her ear, "soon," his voice guided her to reason…

\3-3-5//  
A slight touch on her cheek woke her up, her body drowning under the warm heavy weight of her large yellow blanket. Sleeping was so good, especially after herself and her amazing warrior rode back to Hammond Hall only after sunrise. There were a lot of hugging and kissing and touching at that night; he only made her want more of him, and he knew it. Almost desperately he promised her the morrow. He promised her their wedding night, making her blush as he whispered to her ear and she was captivated by that most intimate moment they shared as he whispered to her exactly what he was going to make her feel.

"Wake up, Lady Ashley!" someone cried and Ashley slowly worked out the slumber waves that were circling her mind, she opened her eyes to face Charlotte who was almost crying already. Ashley had to giggle about that, _'stars, she's crying and I'm not even wedded!'_ she thought and in a quick movement she jumped out of bed and hugged Charlotte happily. Almost as expected, Charlotte burst out crying…

"Oh, Lady Ashley, my dear child, you are getting married in a few hours! What shall I do without you?" she cried and Ashley had to resist the giggles as she said innocently, "Charlotte, I think you will have to entertain my father in order to keep loneliness from you both," Charlotte gaped and Ashley couldn't take it anymore and giggled, _'apparently the rumors were true,' _she thought fondly, _'maybe Charlotte and father do love each other!'_ she thought, amused, as she went to wash her face. Charlotte was just too stunned to say or do something, until she finally got a grip at her emotions and led Ashley in her pajamas to the washroom, on the way however, they ran into-

"Morning, Andros," Ashley giggled as Andros and Zhane who was standing next to him froze. Zhane frowned, and Andros' eyes only glinted with amusement to see his wife to be in not so revealing pajamas, actually she was wearing a long simple yellow dress. "Hey Zhane what's up?" she asked the awestruck blondie.

"Sleeping late?" Andros asked and Ashley bit her bottom lip before answering, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Had a long night," she answered cheekily and Andros chuckled, Zhane looked astonished as his gaze was wandering from Ashley to Andros and back.  
Ashley herself was examining their clothes, their boots were muddy as their shirts; they seemed to get back from the forest. She frowned, "Not hunting in my forest I hope," she said, glaring at Andros who seemed highly amused.

"Never," Andros answered with a little smile, his eyes not daring to leave her own, "Do you, umm.. remember that tree from yesterday?"

"Of course," she answered with a sweet smile, Zhane looked even more uptight, "How could I forget? It is," she looked at Zhane for a moment, "after all, my favorite tree," Zhane looked even more uncomfortable, it amused Ashley greatly.

"Andros, I think we should…go," he blurted out and tried to pull Andros with him to the stairs. Andros ignored him, as Ashley was happy to notice.

"I..um.. Hope you like the clearing even more now," Andros whispered with a shy smile, Ashley blushed and Zhane looked like he has just eaten his boot.

"I love you," she said and Zhane's jaw dropped, he released Andros' arm and Andros took the advantage and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," he said and Ashley could have sworn Zhane was about to faint, but then Andros kissed her and she felt like floating, all thoughts just evaporated from her mind, and her whole body was aching for him. Only for him. Her heart was racing again, and she was glad to feel that his heart was racing too, she blushed and as they finally pulled back, Andros only smiled. Zhane, on the other hand, was beginning to sweat, especially as Charlotte returned from the washroom, scolding.

"Ashy!" Charlotte frowned and Ashley smiled a knowing secretive smile to Andros and left, she could still hear Zhane's reaction from afar;

"Andros, you…didn't… I mean… you two haven't.. you know.." he muttered and she could only hear Andros' laughter…

* * *

_A/N: yep, a few moments before the wedding…. What you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?!_


	16. A Fairytale's End Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

_**A/N:** there we go, another epilogue. Not one of my best, you have to forgive me, something still doesn't feel right about this one, I really hope it won't ruin the whole fic for you. But let me use this stage to thank you all and express my hope to see you in my new (and old) fics, so keep your eyes open for In the Beginning (**not** ItCotF related)._

_**AH/AY:** here's your darling part two. All about you:)_

_**Star Fata:** umm.. yeah:P_

_**Phantom Rogue:** you know it._

_**puasluoma: **this won't be that funny though:/_

_**SweetSas: **You should see him in that fic I told you about:P Their wedding night..I'm still struggling with it:/_

_**zeopurple:** why, thank you:)I liked Sienna making fun of Oz :P_

_**DizneeDol: **Zhane's stupid:P and thanks;D_

_**C.C.C:** wow, thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy this one too. I think it sucks.:/_

_**the power of love:** here you go, mate and thanks:)_

_**Slytherine-Angel44:** sorry to ruin you expectations my friend……._

_**Nafrody: **thanks. Talk to ya soon?_

_**Wolfprincess09:** thanks a lot, here we go, another epilogue._

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**A Fairytale's End- Part 2**

She descended the stairs tensed, wearing a simple white gown; brides always dressed simply, modestly; Andros waited to her, dressed with the a white shirt under red doublet, his legs wrapped in black leather breeches, a scabbard hanging from his black belt and in the scabbard- the ruby set sword. He waited with a smile and when she finally stood in front of him he offered her a yellow lily, and when she smiled her acceptance, blushing furiously, he allowed himself put it her hair, behind her ear.

"Ready?" he asked her, not a hint of nervousness in his voice, she nodded, her stomach doing back flips, as they stepped outside. Oz was waiting for them reluctantly; they mounted him and rode to the forest, her forest, _their_ forest now. The sun was starting to set and a warm breeze greeted them into the forest, Ashley held her breath, fear and excitement building in her, Andros hugged her on the horse, ordering Oz to stop.

"Don't worry, my forest nymph," he murmured to her ear, "only a ceremony to make our love official," he whispered and she nodded. He kissed the top of her hair fondly, "You're beautiful," he added and ordered Oz to gallop again, into the forest.

They reached the clearing of the forest when the skies were a mix of red and blue, of purple and pink, of yellow and blackness, of a little silver moon, the Abale.  
Andros mounted off the horse and helped Ashley gently, then led her in front of their guests to the altar. Walking together they passed the happy forms of Okoth and Constanza, their fingers entwined and silly grins on their faces.  
Nicole's hand was in Eije's and both stared quietly at the couple walking his way to the altar; Nicole sent Ashley a little smile and winked.  
Ashley blushed even harder, especially after the knowing look Terry sent her from afar, sitting with dear Kagen who whispered things in her ear.  
Ashley remembered what Sasja has told her about smiling and Ashley tried to look calm and glanced at Sasja sitting with her head gently laid on Ivar's shoulder, reassuring her with a knowing grin.

Ashley was really excited now; she never realized how stunning this feeling could be, true, Neri warned her once before, after all, Neri was only recently married to Okal and mentioned that at her wedding day she hasn't eaten a single thing!  
_'Just breath,'_ Ashley tried to command herself, _'remember what Alex said, it's all about the amazing feeling inside!' _Ashley tried to calm herself and glanced at Alexandra who sat next to the stoic Kaleo, the two weren't married but Ashley knew something was starting to bloom and almost laughing she turned to face the altar.

Andros was the first to step in the altar's ground and Ashley soon followed; the altar was decorated with one simple crystal, and that moment it started to change its colors from silver to pink to black to blue to yellow and red, but when the two were in its ground together, the crystal shone with red-yellow light, almost like a raging fire.  
A short, rather confused looking old an was waiting for them standing near the altar, he was clad in crimson-golden large piece of cloth and held a candle in his weird looking hands; he looked very old, almost too old as if he was to break at any moment, but something in him made him hold on to life. Maybe it was magic. The slight murmur of the crowed became silence after a short wait and the priest spoke;

"We gathered here today to unite these two young excellent youngsters of our time; a Kadan and maid both worthy of the power, both overcame different obstacles in their way here: prejudice, pride, honor and truth. They were chosen to teach us, the people of Karova to stand up against hatred and prejudice and to stand up for love, trust and equality," he paused and Ashley looked at Andros, he, too, seemed puzzled for a moment, _'what was the priest talking about?' _Andros frowned a little and Ashley smiled gently, amused from the expression of his face.

"…..and therefore Zordon the Prophet's prophecy soon came true, I am proud to be a part of this ceremony," the priest concluded and turned to Ashley and Andros. "Is this unit is a decision both of you made?" he asked and they nodded, Ashley's stomach twirled again as Andros smiled at her approvingly.

"Kneel," the priest ordered and Andros kneeled, offering his hand to Ashley, to help her. "Andros, son of Tiaren of Kadan," the priest spoke with his rather twittering voice, Ashley could almost hear Andros' heartbeats when he spoke the words that made him hers.

"I, Andros son of Tiaren, vow to honor, protect and love you," Andros said and turned to Ashley. She stared into his eyes when he spoke the next few words, getting lost in his hazel eyes that seemed somewhat glazed, "Ashley daughter of Glieron, for the rest of my life," he ended and before the priest could say anything, Andros just took her hand in his and kissed it gently before adding, "And beyond," Ashley stared into his eyes again and hugged him.  
She didn't care that everyone were watching them, she didn't care it wasn't supposed to be this way, he was hers and she was his even without these words.

"I must request of you to break part, we have to finish the ceremony!" demanded the priest a few moments later, but she could see the tears he was holding inside, and gently let go of Andros. The priest seemed pleased, "Ashley, daughter of Glieron of Hammond Hall," he said and Ashley smiled.

"I, Ashley daughter of Glieron of Hammond Hall, vow to honor, protect and love you," she said softly and turned to Andros who was looking rather dreamily at her, "Andros son of Tiaren of Kadan, for the rest of my life and beyond," she smiled at Andros who bit his bottom lip playfully, his eyes glazing even more and a little tear dared stream on his cheek.  
Eventually, both had to turn to the priest again, he looked very pleased as he took the crystal and broke to pieces of it bare handed, _'what is he doing?'_ she wondered, no one ever dared touching the crystal bare handed let alone break it! She was awestruck when the priest gave each of them a little part of it.

"Hold it in your hands for a few moments and then swap it, this is a reward for what you have done for Karova," the priest said quietly. The shining crystal felt warm in her hand, when she looked down she noticed it was shining in a yellow light and when she looked at Andros she saw it was shining with red light. Smiling happily at Andros she offered him her crystal, he grinned and offered her his own. She took it and he took hers, the color did not change though and something in her knew that this shining red gem was a part of him. Happy, she giggled as the priest declared of them as husband and wife and laughing they hugged each other.

\3-3-5//  
They rode back to Kadan Castle in silence, Ashley riding on Sienna and Andros- on Oz; Ashley was no longer clad in her white dress but in her riding habit, while riding silently. It was a comfortable silence but soon enough uneasiness started to munch on Ashley's stomach, _'what is waiting for me in Andros' room in the Kadan Castle?'_ she wondered, fear creeping its way on her back; she never gave a thought to her wedding night, not even once in this whole Andros-Coran mess, and even though she knew she wanted him, she was still scared, will it hurt? Will it pleasure her? Him? How is she going to deal with being exposed to Andros from head to toe? How is she going to deal with seeing him naked? She saw his bare chest once, sure, but naked, will she ever be able to look at him? She'll be so embarrassed!

She felt her cheeks heat with even thinking of such matters, and decided to push the subject away, or at least until they reach the Kadan Castle. She tried to distract herself with her memory of the reception they just had a few hours ago in Hammond Hall, the most beautiful reception she ever saw;

**Flashback**

It was decorated with beautiful pink rose petals all over the floor, the hall itself was lit with beautiful blue dimmed light and there were candles in the distant corners of the hall. It felt like a dream to her, when she entered the room, her hand in Andros', he only smiled a knowing smile before their honorable guests lunged at them with greetings and best wishes;

First came Dana and Kara, Kara offered his congratulations modestly as possible, speaking mostly to Andros. Ashley didn't mind, she was used to the fact no man dared speaking to her, and besides, she preferred Dana, who kindly wished her all the best and handed her a little ember bracelet. Ashley accepted the gift with a smile and hugged Dana who laughed at her enthusiasm.

Then came Alycia and Danjan who seemed unusually stoic, Alycia only said it had to do with a little announcement she hoped Danjan will be able to make when he's off the shock, Ashley smiled and innocently asked if it was about a baby and Alycia started laughing, nodding secretly before following Danjan to speak with Ani and Laden who seemed pretty happy with their newborn, Siella, in Ani's arms. Ashley had to smile at them, they seemed so happy!

At a certain point of the evening, Andros pulled her with him and they both snuck outside, the night's cool air chilling them. Andros cupped her face in his hands and kissed her senselessly, she lost all track of time, of thought, all she could do is feel him, against her, making her melt against him!  
A sound of laughter suddenly filled the air and when she opened her eyes to look at Andros, he seemed annoyed greatly. He was looking behind her shoulders and when she turned around she saw the sweetest four years old twins; they had blond hair with the tiniest clue of white kadan stripes, the same soft mischievous glint in their eyes. They were wearing matching brown clothes and they were both rolling on the ground, laughing. When they noticed Andros' glare they stopped laughing and stepped back, _'they look almost as they're facing a monster,' _Ashley thought, amused.

"Aww, come on, Uncle Andy," said Helok.

"We swear we won't tell anyone! Not even to dad!" said Rican.

"If you don't want to help the cook to peel potatoes for the next thirty years, I suggest you to run. Now!" he said and they royally turned their back and ran away, shouting and screaming in terror, to Hammond Hall.  
Ashley giggled and Andros hugged her, still glaring at the four years olds' backs. She didn't mind that, she knew he wasn't going to do anything to them anyways, he was just sweet like that. And besides, she was too comfortable in his warm embrace to worry about two unmannered twins, _'But I have to admit,'_ she thought, _'these two were cute with their almost holy stripes and sky blue eyes.'_  
**End Flashback**

The thought of Marieke and Elores' brat-yet-all-too-cute twin boys, brought a smile to her lips. She wished she'd be happy with Andros just like that; for a minute though, it scared her, it was love, commitment and a family, it was offering all of her to him. Was she really ready?  
The picture of Marieke's happy face jumped in front of her eyes, she honestly offered her apology for the kids' behavior and, of course, wished her and Andros all the best the world had to offer. She clearly saw happiness and self fulfillment in her eyes. She allowed herself smiling broadly as she remembered how Marieke hugged her tightly and made her promise to visit, and Ashley who wasn't used to the attention, just nodded, blushing.

For a moment she wondered how would her and Andros' kids look like, but then she caught herself and sighed, _'Ashley, you haven't even went through stage one with the man, why, for Abale's sake, are you thinking of kids?!'_ but she couldn't help it, staring at Sienna's mustard mane she knew that with Andros, the future holds the sweetest gifts…

* * *

_A/N: if I forgot you or if you still want to snick in your name, you know what to do (review!). I want to thank **Phantom Rogue** and **Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow** for encouraging me to post it. I love you guys._


	17. A Fairytale's End Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney. Characters you recognize are not mine, but characters you don't recognize, the plot and the idea are mine!

_**A/N:** First, I have to apologize for the fact I forgot to let you know this chapter is rated M which means the rating of this story is changing. I hope you'll have in you heart to forgive me. Check out the A/N in the end of the story. Sadly, it is a the real end ;(_

**In the Clearing of the Forest  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

**A Fairytale's End- Part 3**

"Andros!" a voice was heard and Ashley's head shot up, a brown haired horseman galloped towards Andros. His horse was black and he had an emerald set sword in his scabbard.

"Shea!" Andros called as Shea was closer, he offered his hand and Shea eagerly accepted the gesture, the two soon shook hands, "I hope everything is quiet," Andros said as the two caught up with Ashley and Sienna.

"Yes, Andros, everything is quiet, Rosa and I have been expecting you earlier," he said and Andros nodded his approval. "Have you had dinner?" Shea asked and Andros eyed Ashley for a moment, she felt the blush rising in her cheeks again.

"I don't think we could eat even if we wanted to," Andros answered and jumped off of Oz, and helped Ashley mounted off Sienna, she jumped down almost too close to Andros and for a rather long moment their eyes were locked; Andros smiled at her and she bit her bottom lip shyly, she felt like a little girl next to him, he made her knees buckle and blush rise in her cheeks, looking into his hazel eyes, she didn't even notice when he embraced her close to him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she could feel his heartbeat race as she touched his cheek for a fleeting moment.  
Being so close to him stirred her senses and made her wish for something she was so scared of, it boiled her blood and she happily kissed him, addicted to his taste and scent she let herself sink into him, until the lack of air became a problem. They reluctantly pulled back and Andros gently took her hand in his as he led her to the Kadan Castle, where Shea was waiting for them with his wife, Rosa.

Andros let go of her hand for a few moments as he walked aside with Shea who, she guessed, filled him in with everything he missed in the last few days whereas Rosa, was guiding her to another side. "I'm sorry we couldn't take part in your wedding," Rosa said with a disappointed smile, but Ashley hugged her.

"I understand, I'm sorry too," she said, Rosa seemed pleased and laughed.

"Well, with this cleared up, I hope you'll have an interesting night," Rosa said bluntly making Ashley blush to the tip of her ears. Rosa laughed some more and put her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "You'll be alright, Andros is crazy about you, he'll never hurt you," she said wisely, her tone calmed Ashley, she simply knew everything Rosa said was true. So a little calmer she opened her mouth to speak;

"Thanks, Rosa, I guess I don't know what to expect anymore, I'm scared," she whispered, not exactly knowing about what she was talking, the wedding night or her life from now on but Rosa seemed to understand and smiled gently.

"You shouldn't be, Ashley, Andros loves you more than his life, Tiaren sees in you a second daughter, you belong with us, Kadans," Ashley felt a little of the tension in her belly dissolving. "Ashley, you're alright, just think of your husband now, this is where you belong, with us, as your friends and with Andros as your husband, you've earned it," Rosa managed to whisper before Andros came back. He took Ashley's hand gently, signing her to come with him. Shea came in too, putting his hand around Rosa's waists. Ashley smiled nervously, sorry she couldn't whole heartedly smile to her friend, she let Andros lead her up the stoned stairs to his room, every step making her stomach twirl, making her fears grow a little, but then they stood in front of the door to his room.

"Ashley," he whispered and she looked at him, his face was soft and almost worried, "Do you want this?" he asked and at that moment she was speechless, _'what is he doing?'_ she wondered, _'doesn't he want me?'_ she feared, not able to answer.

"Ash, I won't force you into anything, I'll wait for you if you feel you're not ready," he whispered and she shook her head.

"I-I don't know, Andros, I don't even know what to expect," she managed to stutter. Andros seemed to be in a deep thought for a few moments, as if considering what to do, but she suddenly felt a surge of confidence. "Andros, I-umm, willing to try," she whispered and diverted her gaze from his face, looking at the floor. He gently touched her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, "for trusting me with yourself," he whispered and opened the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room; it was dimly lit as the only source of light was the fire in the fireplace. In front of the fire laid a red carpet covered with yellow rose petals and on the yellow mattress were laying red rose petals. Above the bed, white canopies were hanged and the smell was almost as intoxicating as Andros' smell, she recognized the smell as a mixture of vanilla and lilies. The room was warm and inviting, she stepped into the room gentle as a cat, a welcoming wave of heat washed her and she felt good, but still tensed.

Looking back she saw Andros entering the room and slowly working off his red silk doublet, folding it neatly and putting it on the box that stood in the far corner of the room. He stayed with a white shirt and slowly worked off his scabbard and sword and put them, too, into the box. Ashley watched him lovingly, scared but adoring every feature of his gentle face, _'I could sit here forever and adore the fire that flickers in his eyes,'_ she thought, hypnotized to his masculine form. He made her melt, warming her heart with just being there… he stopped for a moment, staring into her eyes, she was lost now, wandering in the depths of him…

With a quick movement he broke their eye contact and stood in front of her, offering his hand, she smiled, it was like he was offering her himself, his whole being. She took the offer, letting him kiss her and sweep her to a whole different universe, she felt as if she were flying, again, in his arms, with his mouth... When he pulled back and she opened her eyes to watch his hazel ones staring at her, she blushed and he chuckled.

"My lady Ashley, trust me," he whispered and she felt how he quivered when he said that, he begged that. She couldn't bear see him begging her to trust him, she did trust him, but this was new and a bit scary… with a moment's thought she slowly brought her hands around him in a tight hug; she loved being held by him, she loved to feel his hard body against her, he was warmth and softness as much as he was hardness and muscles.

"I love you, Andros, I trust you," she murmured to his ear and she felt him almost tensing in response.

"Love you too, my forest nymph," he murmured against her lips before kissing her again, making her soar into a delirium of love, while she suddenly noticed that her hands were now adoring his abs? She was about to take her hands off of him when she just realized that he was the one guiding her hands under his shirt. That he wanted her to touch him, and she couldn't feel any more flattered, no one ever wanted her…like this. She slowly trusted again and gently studied the soft smooth texture of his skin, of his muscled body. Soon enough, she was completely relaxed against him and her hands, as if at their own will, started to explore his flat abdomen and hard chest.  
While her hands roamed his chest, stroking, feeling, brushing, she absently noted his gentle hold of her waists as he pushed her against him, his mouth demanding hers, conquering, cherishing..

She couldn't think any longer, she almost forgot her name! He was blurring her senses with his love, with his action and all she knew through this haze of love, heat and passion was that she wanted to touch all of him; that something in her burnt for him, a primitive urge to touch and be touched.  
All these urges, thing she was never allowed to feel, never knew she could feel flooded her, she wanted to taste his skin and be tasted, and wondered if he would let her, as she moaned against his mouth when she felt his hands slowly brushing away her yellow bodice, leaving her with a white shirt and brown breeches.  
He smiled at her, and before she could protest any of his actions he put his lips in the crook of her neck, sucking that spot, licking, driving her half crazy with a full intent to.

She wanted to wrap her hands around his soft reviving skin, to kiss his adoring lips and cherish every bit of him she could. She was already not her usual self, and the love she knew she had for him was now taking the form of lust, she wasn't exactly scared anymore… anticipation was built in her slowly, bit after torturing bit.  
With a long stare into Andros' eyes he smiled and took off his white shirt, exposing his tanned skin to her eyes. She almost shuddered from the amazing sight revealed to her, he was beautiful, true, it wasn't the first time she saw his chest, but it amazed her all the same; it was like he was sculptured in stone, his muscles were so strong and beautiful, craving for her soft touch, and she touched. She felt him tremble against her fingers, wherever she touched, wherever her hands slowly glided up his abdomen to his chest and from his chest to his shoulder, she could almost sigh from the pleasure of watching him shudder with ever touch.

"Ashley…" he almost groaned her name in a hoarse voice, making her shudder with the realization of just how much affect she had on him, as he led her, gently, to the bed. She couldn't deny she wanted this, her mind was already blurry with the need, the need of him and rational thinking of pain or whatever it may be, just faded away.

She followed him on the mattress, letting him take off his boots and then when she tried to undo hers, he smiled and stopped her from getting up. He took off her boots himself, throwing them gently behind his shoulder to the floor. He, then, raised his gaze to her eyes, and slowly climbed on the bed, above her, his eye snot leaving her not even for the slightest of moments. She examined his calm face, with the shadows the fire forced onto him, he looked like the fearless warrior she knew he was, and she almost melted at the thought.

She was lost in him again, his eyes enchanting her with a silence spell, she almost didn't notice his touch, his warm large hand that slid underneath her shirt, at first asking permission and then touching ad exploring her abdomen slowly, making her flushed with excitement and anticipation; it was a new feeling, a weird yet really good feeling. His warm hands caressed her ever so gently, making little waves of pleasure bore into her.

She couldn't contain all the feelings that stormed inside her when he touched her, his touch was fire burning in her, melting her skin, making her shudder to the bone. His hands were still digging under her shirt urgently when he slowly began to peel it off. For a moment he stopped to look at her face, silently asking for her permission again, she nodded, appreciating him more than ever. He sent her a smile before pulling the shirt off of her, leaving her dressed with her brown breeches solely, he gazed at her for a while, a dreamy expression on his face; she was more than embarrassed to be seen like this, half naked, in front of a man, _'my husband,'_ she thought and tried to calm herself against him, _'he's my husband,'_ she told herself, _'isn't it his ri-'_ but she couldn't think from that moment on, when his lips planted little kisses from her neck to her abdomen mercilessly, his hands giving the briefest touch to all of her. She moaned, giving in to the great pleasure that now was making her dizzy.

His body was all over hers, his skin brushing hers, making her feel a tingle of excitement every time they touched; she knew there was more to come, much more than these tiny excitements he gave her, she knew it was supposed to be great but she was still a bit scared; it was supposed to hurt, too.  
She had to admit to herself, that it was quite hard staying scared when she was lost in his eyes, in the pleasure he was giving her; she only hoped he wouldn't be too rushed with her. With this.

"Ashley…Ash, trust me, forget about everything else," he whispered to her and kissed her gently, "I'm here, Ash, don't think about later, think about me and you now," he begged, murmuring against her mouth, his hands digging under her breeches;  
She decided to give in, to his plea, and she smiled sweetly before claiming his mouth to another kiss, making him roll under her letting her hold the helm for a while, as she kissed his jaw line and tested his responses to her sucking his neck, he was all goose bumped and it made her feel good, it made her feel a little more secured, knowing she could make him feel as much as lost as she was when he made her dizzy with pleasure.

_'It's addicting,'_ she had to admit, his body was reacting to every little thing she did, to every kiss she dared planting on his chest, to ever briefed touch in his arms, to a little bite on his neck, she felt him shuddering, groaning, whispering her name; he was so soft in some places, and so hard in other, his lips were heaven and his hard muscled abdomen made her melt against him. He was so manly against her, she thought she might dissolve into a puddle any moment, but his gorgeous hazel eyes that were barely open now, almost blind with passion, made her dare even more and encouraged her to go on..

At some point he rolled over her again, kissing her feverishly, she couldn't take anything anymore, she was so absorbed with the haze of love that intoxicated her. But maybe he was too, in the way he desperately undressed her and himself, how his hands couldn't linger on any part more than one moment fearing he'd explode if he won't get what he wants, stars, what he probably needed… But she didn't care anymore, she was, too, blind with the need of him, and as long as he was touching her, making love to her, she couldn't protest, only moan…

She never thought this...thing… this act…could lead to something so emotional, moaning she gave into him again and again, yet they were his moans that she longed to stir and provoke. He nibbled her earlobe, her hands all over his back, stroking lovingly, making her shudder with every fleeting touch, "Andros," she whispered his name and he looked at her, smiling.

"I love you, Ashley," he whispered when he finally got read of their breeches, he glanced down at her, at all of her, but shyness was no longer an issue for her, not after all the pleasure they shared and had yet to share. She knew there was nothing to hide from him, he was hers and she was his and they were sharing the greatest pleasure life had to offer. Intoxicated with him, she pulled him down for a kiss, he responded eagerly, making her giggle quietly against his mouth, he laughed himself, his hand dangerously getting close to her thighs. She gasped when he dared touching her there, she was shocked she let him touch her, but shock was soon replaced with pleasure and wanting more, so much more. Moaning quietly to his ears, Ashley could almost feel release, but nothing came as he slowly rose above her again, a smile tugged on his lips when he gazed at her.

"Andros…" she whined and he chuckled mischievously, lowering himself, making his body brush hers, making her pout and glare. "Andros, I swear…" she started saying when he kissed her, demanding everything she had to offer, his taste was even sweeter, his scent much more arousing and he was finally that close.

"Ash, it's going to hurt," he whispered to her ears, between one kiss to another, "I promise it'll only hurt for a short while," he begged to her ears. She bit her bottom lip, doubtful, but then she looked into his eyes and soon smiled.

"I trust you, Andros," she answered simply, "I hope it'll be worth it," she muttered later, he laughed, not his usual free, deep laughter but a hoarse one, sexy. She blushed and he kissed her once again, making her head dizzy with want.

"I promise," he whispered and gently stroked her, her shoulders, her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs… he was arousing, reviving, pleasuring and much more. Stars how much she wanted him!  
She trusted him, she knew just enough to conclude that he knew what he was doing and it made her reality become an illusion. With him. She was still scared a little, even though she was a little more at ease with him. She never imagined this would become, only a month ago he was still Coran!

She felt him slowly entering her, it hurt but not as much as she expected; she bit her bottom lip, the pain was there, not too great but still there. She promised herself she won't cry, she knew Andros would get hysteric if he sees her crying, she looked into his hazel eyes, asking comfort; they were shining with worry, Andros extended his hand and caressed her cheek gently, not moving since he entered her.

"Ashley," he whispered and she calmed down as she heard his voice, "tell me when it stops hurting," he said gently and she nodded. It took a few moments, it was a strange feeling, Andros was inside her and not moving but he was busing himself with kissing her neck. As the moments fleeted, she was hurting less and less, until she felt not too much of pain, it was almost okay, even a little bit more…

"A-Andros?" she asked and he kissed her, his lips gently crushing hers, reviving her passion, her need for him, comforting, calming. She knew how he felt at that moment because he gave his feelings with their kiss. She thought she couldn't get any higher with this delirium of love until he started thrusting into her;  
She was in heaven, his eyes were boring in to hers, she was now completely lost, their rhythm, their bodies united, he was giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever known and she wanted now to become forever. Her hands were keeping him close to her, hugging him, stroking his back, making soft groans slip from his mouth. She giggled as she saw just how much his eyes turned dark yellow. _'Like a cat,' _she thought and kissed him, knowing there had to be a limit to all this pleasure, a limit she'll have to reach sooner or later. But as she kissed him, nothing seemed more important than him, than his taste and his body that surrounded her. She moaned as she felt herself almost desperately turning to the puddle of Ashley she knew she would become….

It hadn't take Andros any longer than a few seconds to reach that high himself, he almost collapsed on her, yet not wanting to crush her, he leaned on his forearms. Ashley smiled at him and he smiled.

"So, was it worth it?" he asked with a knowing smile, she giggled before pulling him down to a kiss.

"Hey, if it that's good, we just might start doing it every night," she whispered in his ear, he laughed against her mouth before crushing his lips on hers.

\3-3-5//

**(One Year Later)  
**She was standing in the balcony, looking at the skies fondly, the stars were shinning and the blackness of night never seemed friendlier. Ashley hugged herself as a little of nightly chill tickled her skin. The stars twinkled and almost danced in her presence, yet they paled next to the Abale. Tonight, it was blue, _'a blue shade of love,'_ she thought with a smile.  
Suddenly, she heard the door open, she knew it was him, the door was closed quietly and she heard him walking around their room, _'probably getting dressed,'_ she rolled her eyes. After a moment she felt a blanket wrapping her, he hugged her.

"You're late," she said quietly, not looking away from the stars. In response he only held her tighter to himself.

"I know, my father tends to ramble when he's happy, especially on this day, my forest nymph," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath on her ear making her shudder.  
"Are they asleep?" he asked and Ashley couldn't help herself from smiling, knowing he's a good father to their three months old twin babies. That night was the first time he hadn't taken part in putting them to sleep and she knew it bothered him.

"Like little angels," she said quietly, leaning on his hug.

"Not giving any trouble, I hope," he stated and she giggled.

"Briac fell asleep immediately, she was exhausted but Bryn…" she paused a little, "I think his sleeping habits are similar to someone else I know," she gave him a knowing glance, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. He seemed satisfied with the fact his son was so much alike him, she loved it.

"Are they?" Andros asked with a broad, proud smile, making Ashley turn around to face him.

"Mhmm," she hummed, as she let the blanket he put on her shoulders glide down to the floor. She smiled to him and hugged him, loving the way his warm body fit exactly to hers. Not able to resist any longer, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Andros," she murmured against his lips, he flashed a tiny smile of satisfaction before conquering her mouth. She was addicted to his kisses, to his touches, every kiss was another world, another temptation he offered and she took. There was no regret, never only love and warmth and safety. Her home, she already knew, was the place he was, giving her everything she ever wanted. Himself, their family. She couldn't think any longer, his arms that circled her waists and kept her close to him slide up her back and pressed her closer to him. His lips, she noted almost absently, tortured her own lips again, in a sweet torture of love.

Too busy with themselves instead of the skies, a comet crossed the skies, amazing with its beauty and glory, almost like their love;  
Not even the soft wind that blew around the planet could wake them from their haze of love and happiness. Not even the stars themselves; Not even the same comet that marked them for each other since the day the were born, yet all of them knew that this kind of love finds its way anywhere, anytime, against all odds, a once in a lifetime chance.

And they lived happily ever after…

* * *

**A/N:** _Before all the honors I want to share with you guys, I really want to say that I'm proud of this story and I'm glad you like it. This is the last time I ask of you to review, so even those who read this and never reviewed- now is your last chance:P_

_**I was Tal, you were great and I'll see ya guys around;)**_

_I'd like to send huge thankyous and chocolates and flowers and lots of PRiS action figure to:  
**C.C.C.  
Jenny  
Star Fata  
Arwennicole  
Slytherin-Angel44  
zeopurple  
Neri  
the power of love  
puasluoma  
Nafrody  
angelines  
TRISH  
Amanda  
DizneeDol  
Ani  
Irmiux  
wolfprincess09  
BlackHalliwell  
SweetSas  
Tokyo Mew Mew Foreva  
babygurl2514  
diana19  
Ama-tel-Seldarine  
TrueRomantic  
63bluevette  
Firecrane930  
Girl on the Computer  
Sexy Punk54**_**  
**_  
and of course, a giant thankyou to the two who are just as important to this story as Ash and Dros:_**  
****_Phantom Rogue_** and **_Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow_**. Love you guys.


End file.
